Shards of me
by Lu Hatake
Summary: Oscuridad, venganza, soledad, obsesión. Todo eso guía mi corazón ahora. Sin quererlo, provoqué su presencia. Maid, santa, gitana... esa chica demonio puede asumir tantas personalidades con tal de que yo acepte su contrato. ¿Aceptaré? ¿Le daré mi alma cuando acabe todo este infierno? No lo sé, solo quiero saber quién asesinó a mi familia. / Capítulo 5: Interludio I
1. Esa chica demonio

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo solo hago esto con el fin de entretener, absolutamente nada lucrativo. Absténganse de plagiar, por favor, o le diré a Ryuk -_- Habrá escenas algo oscuras pero también situaciones divertidas.

Ahora sí, no interrumpo más, ¡al fic!

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 1: Esa chica demonio**

"_Nos provoca un enorme pavor todo lo que no podemos ver…_

_Y respetamos con reverencia todo lo que no podemos explicar."_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

Precisamente todo tuvo que pasar el 15 de julio; mi cumpleaños.

Aquella mañana no tenía por qué haber sido diferente de las demás. Desayuné con Yuzu y Karin; mis hermanas, y también con mi revoltoso padre. Salí temprano porque tenía que ir al trabajo de verano. Me despedí con un simple maldito "vuelvo luego". De haberlo sabido antes, probablemente les habría dicho cuanto los quería… no, de haberlo sabido antes no me hubiera ido de casa aquél día.

Parecía que la mañana iba a estar soleada, pero cuando salí de mi trabajo a eso de las seis de la tarde, las nubes grises empezaron a cubrir Karakura y el viento comenzó a soplar.

Jamás imaginé que esa tormenta sería el inicio de mi infierno.

Llegué a casa y vi la puerta abierta. Me alarmé de inmediato, mi corazón empezó a palpitar furiosamente haciendo que mi pecho doliera. Tenía miedo, algo había pasado, lo presentía.

Cuando entré al recibidor algunas cosas estaban tiradas. El arreglo de flores que Yuzu ponía siempre en la mesa de centro estaba deshecho, un jarrón de barro estaba hecho pedazos en el piso… caminé con lentitud, sintiendo que poco a poco la respiración me faltaba. Y entré a la cocina… y fue ahí donde perdí mi vida, mi control, mis días normales. Ahí fue donde me perdí a mí mismo.

Papá estaba tirado sobre un charco de sangre… SU charco de sangre. Su abdomen estaba perforado y tenía toda la bata de doctor llena de sangre.

Al verlo, los ojos se me quedaron inmóviles, duros. No podía creerlo. Papá muerto, ¡muerto!

No pude moverme siquiera un maldito centímetro, estaba paralizado por el miedo. No podía ser que papá estuviera muerto, era papá, ¡era Kurosaki Isshin! ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué mierda había sucedido? Estaba desesperado. Quería moverme pero mis piernas y pies estaban hechos unas auténticas estatuas. Intenté voltear para no verlo, para quitar su imagen de mi mente… y gran error. Había dos cadáveres junto a la alacena. Mis hermanas. Descuartizadas. Hechas pedazos rojos. Sangre. Miembros.

Mi fuerza se fue al demonio. Me vine abajo, caí de rodillas al suelo, lánguido, mientras veía aquella sangrienta escena de pesadilla. Mis ojos estaban abiertos a su máxima expresión, sin poder voltear a otra parte, sin poder cerrarse, pero daba igual… de todos modos, de haberlos podido cerrar, de igual manera aquellas imágenes las vería dentro de mi cabeza porque estaban grabadas en piedra, eran imborrables y eran las que me atormentaban en mis noches oscuras, en mis noches de pesadillas.

A partir de ese día conocí el insomnio.

La psicóloga que me tenía bajo su cuidado mientras la policía investigaba el caso dijo que había durado tres días en shock, sin moverme, sin hablar y con los ojos abiertos y fijos.

Este día la policía dejó que me fuera a casa. Me recomendaron que me quedara en algún hotel o en casa de algún amigo para mi salud mental, pero no quiero eso, no quiero hablar con nadie, no quiero que nadie me consuele, no quiero dejar de sentir esta desesperación, este odio, esta furia, porque sentir eso me hace recordar lo que pasó, me hace recordar que haría todo, absolutamente todo por hacer que quien hubiera hecho eso a mi familia, pagara con su vida.

Quería vengarme.

Sí. Quiero matar a todo aquél que haya estado involucrado en el asesinato de mi familia, quiero matarlos de una forma peor, de la forma más dolorosa, así tal vez, solo tal vez, esta furia y este profundo vacío puedan aminorar un poco, con que aminoren un poco me daría por bien servido. Porque me siento mal, terrible, me siento lo peor del mundo, una basura, un ser débil que no pudo hacer nada por proteger lo que más quería, ni siquiera necesitaba ese maldito trabajo, solo lo había tomado para estar algún tiempo fuera de casa.

Me odio. Soy terrible, soy un parásito. Solo quiero encontrar a esas personas que me hicieron daño, quiero hacerlos pagar, quiero golpearlos hasta la muerte…

Lo único que quiero es que este dolor pare un poco. Solo un poco.

Porque este dolor me tiene tirado, me deja sin respirar por momentos… ahora solo quiero dormir, solo quiero intentar imaginar que nada pasó, que todo está normal.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama y pensé por un tiempo, con los ojos cerrados. De repente, todo se puso negro, no supe en qué momento me quedé dormido.

"_Hey"_

"_Hey, Ichigo…"_

Escuché algo. Me desperté de golpe, asustado, hiperventilando. Alguien habló, una voz susurrante… una voz de una chica. Una voz lejana y con eco, era fría, seria. No, solo es mi imaginación.

"_Estoy aquí, Ichigo."_

¡Otra vez!

Me levanté a la mitad inmediatamente. El sonido parecía provenir de la ventana así que me asomé, estaba todo oscuro pero alcancé a distinguir una sombra entre los arbustos largos. El viento los mecía. Era una persona vestida de negro, parecía traer una túnica o algo así, pues el vuelo se movía con el aire. Era pequeña, no podía ver su rostro desde el segundo piso, pero tenía el cabello oscuro y corto…

Abrí la ventana enseguida.

— ¿Karin? –la llamé. Podía ser que estuviera alucinando, la psicóloga me lo advirtió.

De repente, la luz cálida que alumbraba mi habitación se apagó como si alguien le hubiera soplado fuertemente. Volví mi rostro hacia el buró donde había colocado esa vela blanca para papá y mis hermanas junto a sus respectivos portarretratos.

Me bajé de la cama y caminé hacia el buró para ver la vela y encenderla de nuevo.

— Lo siento –exclamó una voz fría a mis espaldas perteneciente a una chica.

— ¡AH! –grité asustado y volviéndome hacia atrás de un salto.

Allí, sentada en mi cama, estaba esa chica que pensé que había imaginado parada en mi jardín. Tenía puesto lo que parecía ser un kimono negro, y llevaba unas calcetas blancas con unas extrañas sandalias. Su piel era de un blanco mortecino, muy pálido, y su cabello era corto y de color negro, tenía un mechón de cabello atravesado por la mitad del rostro. Y sus ojos estaban totalmente negros, sin blanco. No tenía expresión alguna en su rostro pálido y delicado.

Lo único que pude ser capaz de hacer, fue caerme de bruces contra el suelo, mirándola asombrado y con miedo.

— Lamento haber apagado tu vela –musitó nuevamente con su voz llena de tinieblas. –Cuando entré, creo que hice viento y la apagué sin querer –se explicó mirándome.

— ¿Qué… d-demonios e-eres tú? –inquirí a duras penas, apuntándola con mi dedo índice tembloroso. Yo estaba hecho de temblores en ese momento. Aquella chica no era humana, de eso estaba seguro, tenía un aura oscura, la habitación se sentía nauseabunda y peligrosa cuando ella entró, y su mirada vacía no mejoraba las cosas.

— Tú lo has dicho. Soy un demonio. Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? –me preguntó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Po…por mí?

— Sí. Escuché tu llamado. Dijiste: _"Haría cualquier cosa con tal de vengarme"_. Y luego pensaste en cosas muy sangrientas, te imaginaste matando a unos hombres sin rostro. Y por eso estoy aquí, porque tú me llamaste.

— No… -negué con la cabeza –Yo no te llamé.

Ella rió con una sonrisa de medio lado, una sonrisa torcida y macabra.

— Haber, ¿cómo te lo explico? Cuando la gente normalmente experimenta situaciones negativas, tienden a atraer a ciertos demonios, los hay de distintos tipos; susurradores, posesivos… pero cuando una persona tiene una gran pena y está dispuesta incluso a dar su alma por conseguir un fin, entonces un tipo de demonios se presenta formalmente para ofrecerle a ese humano un contrato demoniaco. El cual es muy fácil, yo te ayudo a cumplir tu objetivo y al término de este, tú me das tu deliciosa alma –sonrió –. ¿Tenemos un trato?

Terminé de escucharla y la vi más detenidamente.

Después… me desmayé.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El trino de los pájaros me hizo volver a la realidad. Mi conciencia poco a poco empezó a despertar y me di cuenta de que había algunos pajarillos dentro de mi habitación por haber dejado la ventana abierta. La cerré completamente y luego me estiré, mis músculos dolían demasiado considerando la forma en la que me dormí en el suelo cuando esa chica apareció de la nada.

¡Ah, la chica!

Volteé para todas partes e incluso busqué patéticamente debajo de mi cama, pero no había nada. Estaba solo, completamente solo.

Había sido una pesadilla.

Mis tripas empezaron a rugir como un león y solo entonces caí en la cuenta de que no había comido nada desde ayer. Así que me apresuré a salir de mi cuarto y bajar los escalones con ritmo, pero en el último escalón me detuve.

Tenía que ir a la cocina. Y tenía hambre… pero no quería ir allí. Si iba, los recuerdos iban a salir, pero tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarme a los recuerdos, y qué más daba si era más temprano que tarde. Además, la cocina ya estaba limpia según me dijeron los policías, pues habían mandado limpiar todo como un favor hacia mí.

Así que entré con algo de inseguridad, pero ni siquiera tuve tiempo de recordar a mi familia porque me quedé anonadado por todo lo que había en la mesa de la cocina donde Yuzu siempre me dejaba el almuerzo. Allí la mesa estaba completamente llena de platillos deliciosos, toda la comida estaba humeante, recién calientita, recién cocinada… los olores inundaron mi nariz y después de recorrer la mesa reparé en la silla ocupada en la que estaba una chica.

— Buenos días, Ichigo. El desayuno es el alimento más importante del día, así que come y fortalece esa alma tuya – ¡me dijo la chica de anoche! Parecía divertirse con mi cara desconfigurada. ¡¿Qué demonios hacía ella allí?! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Estoy soñando! ¡Sigo durmiendo seguramente porque esto no puede ser posible! Esta chica de cuencas imposiblemente negras y vestida de kimono negro no puede existir, no puede estar allí como si nada sentada en mi comedor.

— ¿Q… Q… Q… Qu… qu… que… que…?

— Déjame completar tu oración: "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?". Estaba preparándote el desayuno.

— ¡¿Qué clase de pesadilla es esta?! –grité desesperado al ver que ella me había hablado.

— No es ninguna maldita pesadilla. Es la realidad. Estoy aquí, contigo. ¿Ahora sí firmarás el contrato? Déjame decirte algunas ventajas… ¿Qué estás haciendo? –inquirió confundida al ver que yo estaba marcando algunas teclas del teléfono.

— Llamo a mi psicóloga para decirle que estoy teniendo alucinaciones –contesté poniéndome la bocina en el oído, escuchando cómo timbraba el teléfono — ¡WA! –grité al ver que mi teléfono se hacía cenizas grises en mi mano. – ¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi teléfono?! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Las alucinaciones son tan reales, no puedo creerlo!

— ¡No-Es-Ninguna-Maldita-ALUCINACIÓN! –vociferó ella con el rostro descompuesto en una mueca fúrica y se levantó, acercándose a mí y yo me alejé hasta que mi espalda topó con la pared. – ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo, maldita sea? ¡Acéptalo, Kurosaki! Tu familia fue asesinada brutalmente y quieres venganza, ¿Quieres realizar tu venganza de una forma en la que puedas regresar el daño que te hicieron multiplicado por mil? Yo te puedo garantizar eso, te prometo que te protegeré y haré las cosas que tú no puedas o quieras hacer, yo haré el trabajo sucio, me mancharé las manos por ti, seré tu espada, tu escudo, te obedeceré porque tú serás mi amo y yo tu demonio sirviente, te prometo que cumpliré tus objetivos a cambio de que al final me des algo insignificante para los humanos, algo que no te sirve; tu pequeña, dulce, frágil y deliciosa alma.

La observé con los ojos abiertos, estaba asustado de ella, me decía todas esas cosas con su rostro cerca de mí, con sus cuencas totalmente negras y su piel mortecina.

— Entonces… eres un demonio –exclamé con voz susurrante.

— Ah, ya vamos progresando –sonrió y se acercó más a mí, yo la vi con horror, sus ojos completamente negros era algo que no quería tener que ver de cerca.

— ¿Por qué me vez así? –me preguntó al verme encogido y arreplegado contra la pared con tal de estar lejos de ella.

— Será porque me resultas horrenda, enanita.

— ¿Enanita? –ella frunció el ceño y, sin poder siquiera preverlo, ella me lanzó una patada a la cara que me hizo girar el rostro en unos 180°.

— ¡Ugh! ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?

— Como vuelvas a decirme cosas diminutivas como enanita o pequeñita… ¡te mato!

— Bien, bien, comprendo. –musité sobándome la quijada.

— Creo que este aspecto que tengo no es el más correcto para intentar hacer que firmes el contrato.

— Vaya, hasta que te das cuenta. Y solo para aclarar, no me importa si te vistes como la mismísima Matsumoto Rangiku, no voy a vender mi alma al diablo –me senté en la silla y empecé a ver todo el banquete que esta demonio, o lo que sea que sea esta enana, cocinó para mí. Se veía todo delicioso, demasiado, y con la tripa rumbando mejor decidí comenzar a comer. Tomé un onigiri y empecé a degustarlo, sabía celestial.

— Ay, ¿por qué los humanos son tan tontos? Solo es una maldita alma, no tiene gran importancia, Ichigo –cuando volteé a verla ella no tenía más esas cuencas totalmente negras, sino que ahora sí tenía los ojos normales, por así decirlo. Su esclerótica era blanca y sus pupilas eran de un violeta medio claro.

— Te vez mejor así –hablé con la boca llena, intentando meterme un onigiri entero a la boca. Tenía mucha hambre por lo que sentía cómo el ácido quemaba mi estómago.

— Bien. Haz lo que quieras, Kurosaki Ichigo. Pronto firmarás ese contrato –me aseguró con una media sonrisa.

* * *

**Hola! Pues de nuevo decidí adentrarme al fandom de Bleach con esta rara idea que se me vino a la mente.**

**Inspiración cortesía de: Seven Devils de Florence and the machine y Kuroshitsuji**

**Si les gustó y quieren continuación dejen review, es gratis! :D **

**De antemano, gracias por leer! Y gracias por dejar review!**


	2. Esa chica súcubo

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sensei :) Yo solo escribo esto sin algún fin de lucro, solo para entretener un ratito y liberar mi imaginación.

Sin más preámbulos, al fic!

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 2: Esa chica súcubo**

"_Si los hombres mantienen la esperanza, _

_es porque son incapaces de mirar a la muerte a los ojos"_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Cuando iba por el último bocado del desayuno, volví mi rostro hacia esa chica que había aparecido de repente en la cocina, donde mi hermana Yuzu solía cocinar de todo, pero esa chica demonio ya no estaba. Parpadeé un par de veces y miré a todas partes, pero ella simplemente había desaparecido. Subí a mi cuarto, busqué allí también, incluso en el armario, pero todo estaba normal, como debería de estar.

Vaya, estoy volviéndome loco. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué había visto a ese demonio en mi propia casa? ¿Acaso la había imaginado? ¿Era una jugarreta de mi imaginación?

Tendría que platicar de esto con mi psiquiatra. Lo que sugiere posiblemente más regresiones; que lo único que hacen es empeorar las cosas, seguramente me incrementará el medicamento que me hace sentir un maldito zombie, por cierto, no me había tomado la medicación desde ayer. Supongo que debería tomarla si voy a ir de nuevo a la preparatoria… lo pensé por un momento, no quiero parecer un maldito zombie frente a mis amigos, mejor me voy así como estoy. Solo me lavé los dientes, tomé mi mochila y salí de mi casa, cerrándola con llave.

Mientras caminaba me di cuenta de que la gente se me quedaba mirando, más los hombres que las mujeres. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué me observaban?

— Creo que este atuendo llama mucho la atención –se quejó una voz femenina a un lado mío. Volví el rostro a mi derecha y ¡ahí estaba esa tipa! ¡Vestida de…! ¡No sé! – ¿Te gusta mi disfraz, Kurosaki-san? –Me preguntó con una fastidiosa voz melosa – Soy una súcubo, supuse que este atuendo te agradaría lo suficiente como para que aceptes firmar el contrato –me guiñó un ojo provocativamente.

Yo estaba histérico, la veía con pánico, como si ella fuese algún fantasma en medio de la noche, aunque en realidad era de día, pero ustedes me entienden.

Tenía puesto un cortísimo vestido rosa que le llegaba casi al término de los glúteos… bien, no debería ver eso, y usaba unos guantes largos hasta la mitad del antebrazo, unas botas altas igualmente rosas y tenía detrás de ella una fina cola que terminaba en forma de corazón, además en su cabello negro y corto había un par de cuernillos amarillos asomándose y llevaba unas alas de demonio detrás de sus finos hombros. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de ella no era su atuendo sino que llevaba un tridente plateado más alto que ella que tenía la forma de un corazón invertido.

— ¡¿Q… Qué te crees vistiendo así a un lado mío?! –grité, histérico, dando un par de pasos lejos de ella. Los transeúntes se nos quedaron viendo y en ese instante caí en la cuenta de algo que no había notado. Los demás podían verla – Hey, ¿pueden verte? ¿Eres alguien real? –la observé con suma duda.

— Eres un tonto. Claro que pueden verme, claro que soy real –frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos.

Me quedé mudo. Petrificado. No entendía nada. Esa chica súcubo había aparecido de repente en la noche y en la mañana y así como llegó, desapareció sin más y de repente aparece otra vez. Y la gente puede verla. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

— No eres una alucinación –caí en la cuenta.

— Vaya, hasta que te oigo decir algo coherente –me sonrió de medio lado –Andando, Ichigo –empezó a caminar ella –O llegaras tarde a tu primer clase.

— Un momento –la detuve del brazo, era sumamente delgado y suave, al darme cuenta de que la estaba tocando, la solté inmediatamente como si el contacto me quemara –No vas a ir conmigo a mi instituto. Y no está a discusión –le aclaré con el ceño fruncido.

— Te obedecería, querido, pero como no has firmado el contrato –se encogió de hombros, sonriendo más.

— ¡Ah, Kurosaki-kun~! –escuché una voz algodonosa gritarme a lo lejos. Volví el rostro y me di cuenta de que era una chica de cabello naranja fuerte quien tenía el uniforme de mi instituto. Se trataba de una compañera de mi clase –No puedo creer que estoy viéndote –me sonrió alegremente, deteniéndose a una distancia prudente de mi persona –Hace tanto que no vas a clases. Oye, siento mucho lo que pasó con tu familia –su rostro se compungió de un momento a otro.

— Solo fueron algunos días, Inoue –contesté con fastidio ante su dramatismo y miré a otro lado, pasando del tema de mi familia.

— Ah, hola, ¿tú también eres amiga de Kurosaki-kun? ¡Qué bonito vestido traes!

— Hola, soy la chica de Ichigo –me señaló con el pulgar.

— ¿EH? –gritamos Inoue y yo al mismo tiempo, viendo a la chica súcubo con los ojos cuadrados – ¿La chica de Kurosaki-kun? –agregó Inoue con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— Será mejor que vayamos a clases, Inoue, o llegaremos tarde. Tú –me dirigí a la chica súcubo – ¿No deberías irte a un burdel o algo así?

La pelinegra me sonrió falsamente y con una vena saltante en su frente.

— Te estaré esperando en casa, mi precioso Ichigo –musitó con esa vocecita melosa.

— Este… la verdad es que yo llegaré más tarde al instituto, tengo… tengo que comprar pan y apio para el desayuno, ¡nos vemos Kurosaki-kun! ¡Hasta luego desconocida-san! – exclamó nerviosamente y luego corrió como alma que lleva el diablo lejos de nosotros.

Súcubo se le quedó viendo a Inoue, la siguió con la mirada, aun observándola misteriosamente.

— ¿Qué sucede? –inquirí al ver que no despegaba su vista.

— Tu amiga también tiene un demonio –argumentó volviendo su vista.

— ¿Eh?

— Que tu amiga también tiene un demonio, ¿estás sordo acaso?

— ¿Cómo que un demonio? Se trata de Inoue, es una buena persona.

— No la estaba juzgando, solo digo que esa humana tiene un contrato con un demonio. Tú también podrías tenerlo –me guiñó un ojo… de una forma tan provocativa… ¡agh, maldita! Comencé a caminar nuevamente y ella me siguió al lado.

— Creo que puedo arreglármelas.

— ¿Ah sí? Dime cómo.

— Voy a hablar con el hijo del jefe policía. Es algo así como un amigo mío.

— Los humanos son tan raros. O es tu amigo o no lo es.

— Cállate. Estoy harto de tu filosofía.

— Y yo de tus dudas sociales.

— ¡Pues entonces no me sig…! –iba a gritarle pero le grité al aire, ella no estaba más –Oye… espera… al menos podrías avisarme que ya te vas… oye, no me has dicho tu nombre… chica súcubo…

Empecé a hablar solo como un idiota, una señora y su pequeño hijo se me quedaron viendo y corrieron lejos de mí. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tenía que concentrarme en mi regreso al instituto, prepararme mentalmente para las posibles dudas sobre mi ausencia.

— ¿Estás bien, Ichigo? –Chad ya me esperaba en la entrada y me cuestionó con su característico tono profundo y grave en cuanto me vio. Le dije que todo conmigo estaba bien, que no había pasado nada.

Me pregunté por un momento si mis amigos sabrían lo que había pasado con mi familia. Inoue lo sabía así que probablemente también mi grupo de amigos. Tal vez los chismes en mi ciudad se esparcían rápido o algún periódico o radio local había dado a conocer la noticia, después de todo sería una noticia impactante ya que en el pueblo de Karakura rara vez pasaban cosas más peligrosas que alguna pandilla que causó destrozos o robos, jamás cosas de alto nivel como asesinatos o suicidios.

Llegué hasta mi salón y me senté en mi sitio. Asano y Mizuiro no tardaron en bombardearme con preguntas de qué había pasado realmente y que si estaba bien, me ofrecían sus casas para que no me quedara en mi hogar, pero eso era lo que menos quería; evadir el problema, tenía que vivir en mi casa para recordar más la furia, el dolor, la soledad, tenía que sufrir para no olvidarlos, era preferible vivir con sus rostros fríos y desencajados en mi mente que simplemente olvidar. Era mejor el dolor, mucho mejor, me mantenía vivo, cuerdo y con la misma sed de venganza.

Les dije que estaba bien, que no quería hablar del tema. Ellos parecieron comprender y se fueron a sus lugares, mirándome con preocupación. Después, poco antes de que llegara la profesora, Ishida entró por la puerta y me observó fijamente, como estudiándome. Odiaba que me viera como si fuera un espécimen raro o nuevo. Yo simplemente fruncí el ceño y él entendió, asintió y fue a sentarse en su sitio. Eso era una de las cosas buenas de Ishida, también de Chad, que ninguno de los dos hablaba o preguntaba más de la cuenta.

Inoue llegó tarde, como lo dijo en la mañana, lucía algo nerviosa y asustada. Se sentó en su lugar y su amiga Tatsuki cuchicheó con ella, Inoue simplemente le sonrió exageradamente como diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Observé alrededor de Inoue pero no había nadie, o al menos yo no veía nada. Seguí mirándola por un tiempo, nada parecía fuera de lo normal con ella. Me atrapó mirándola y se sonrojó súbitamente, yo desvié la vista y mejor me dediqué a prestarle atención a la profesora.

Tuve que quedarme ese día hasta las seis para ponerme al corriente en la biblioteca con los trabajos atrasados ya que no quería tener la cabeza llena de pendientes escolares.

Gracias al cielo, ese regreso a clases había salido bien y más rápido de lo que aúlla un lobo las clases acabaron, al igual que el tiempo en la biblioteca.

.

.

.

Había pasado a comprar una crepa para comer de camino. Había quedado de ir a la casa de un amigo en especial. Él era el hijo del jefe policía y necesitaba que me diera información sobre el caso. Mi psiquiatra había dicho que era mejor que yo no supiera nada de la investigación hasta que se atrapara al culpable, que debía relajarme y dejar que el tiempo arreglara todo, como si pudiera hacer eso. Siempre es más fácil decir las cosas que hacerlas. Apuesto a que esa idiota si estuviera en mi situación actuaría igual que yo.

Llegué a mi destino y pulsé el timbre con mi dedo índice. Esperé un momento y volví el rostro hacia los lados y…

— ¡Ah! –me sobresalté excesivamente. ¡Esa súcubo estaba allí! Con ese mismo atuendo corto y sexy… digo, ¡lo que sea!

— ¿Qué? –dijo ella sin comprender, mirándome.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Y no vas a entrar conmigo! No con ese atuendo.

De repente la puerta se abrió, sobresaltándome, y volví mi rostro. Había frente a mí un tipo calvo y con rostro de asesino serial.

— Ichigo, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –me miró con el ceño fruncido y con voz de chacal.

— Hola Ikkaku… esperaba que lo que me dijiste la vez pasada siguiera en pie.

Este era el hijo del jefe policía de Karakura. Había ido a la misma preparatoria que yo, nos habíamos ayudado en un par de peleas callejeras. Ahora Ikkaku se había graduado de la preparatoria hace un año y estaba estudiando criminología en la universidad.

— Entiendo –asintió él –. Pasa –acotó haciéndose a un lado. Entré y me esperé a que él también pasara, él estaba a punto cerrar la puerta cuando una pequeña mano detuvo tal acción e Ikkaku se quedó confundido, abrió la puerta y por ella pasó esa maldita loca con su estúpido disfraz de diabla rosa.

— ¿Quién es ella, Ichigo? –me preguntó ofuscado y siguiéndola con la mirada mientras esa tonta tomaba asiento en la sala.

— Te dije que esperaras afuera –gruñí.

— Y yo no te aseguré que esperaría. Además tú no me das órdenes, claro que si tú firmaras cierto papelito…

Gruñí nuevamente e iba a responderle cuando el dueño de la casa me interrumpió.

— ¿Ichigo? –insistió Ikkaku en que le diera una respuesta.

— Lo siento, es una prima… lejana, muy lejana. Y allá es… es Halloween… -respondí nervioso, que excusa tan más patética, Ikkaku me vio con duda pero al parecer no le dio más importancia, simplemente cerró la puerta y se sentó en un sillón, yo lo imité, sentándome al lado de la súcubo para intentar controlarla.

— Sé que mi papá no te ha querido decir nada del caso porque teme que… tú sabes… que te pongas mal como _ese_ día.

Él se refería al día del asesinato, cuando estuve en shock por unos días. Pero estaba seguro de que eso no me iba a pasar otra vez.

— Lo sé, pero aun así tengo que saber –le dije.

Él asintió, comprendiendo todo.

— Entonces aprovecharemos que mi padre no está y entraremos a su despacho. Siempre guarda allí copias de expedientes recientes para los días en que tiene insomnio.

Subimos por unas escaleras negras en forma de caracol. Recorrimos un pasillo completamente hecho de madera; paredes, piso, cuadros, hasta que nos detuvimos en una puerta en especial.

No tenía llave, supongo que Zaraki-san de verdad confiaba en su hijo como para dejar su más valioso cuarto al descubierto. Entramos. Todo era elegante, había un escritorio imponente con una silla giratoria de color negro.

Nos detuvimos frente a un buró, Ikkaku lo movió y allí había lo que parecía ser una caja fuerte insertada en la pared. Ikkaku empezó a deslizar la rueda, deteniéndose en ciertos números hasta que finalmente abrió la caja fuerte. Sacó una carpeta llena de papeles y otra y otra, hasta que tuvo una carpeta guinda en sus manos y me la entregó.

— Léanla, les daré solamente quince minutos, no más. Mi padre no tarda en llegar, estaré afuera haciendo guardia.

Asentí. Ikkaku salió, dejándonos a la chica súcubo y a mí solos en el despacho del jefe Zaraki.

Me senté en la silla giratoria y empecé a hojear la carpeta. Ella se acercó a un lado mío y, cerca, leyó conmigo. Al principio había puras cosas de mí, las pasé inmediatamente por que no tenían la mayor importancia, solo quería ver quiénes eran los sospechosos del caso. Finalmente llegué a esa parte y miré sus fotos una por una.

-Unohana Retsu.

-Sosuke Aizen

-Nnoitra Gilga

-Loly Aivirrne

- Urahara Kisuke

Y por último

-Inoue Orihime

¿Inoue? ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

Había algunas pistas que los policías habían sacado. Según por las heridas causadas en los cuerpos de mi familia, el asesino era alto, era la única pista que tenían por ahora, al parecer. Saqué mi celular enseguida y comencé a fotografiar los nombres de los sospechosos.

De repente, Ikkaku entró al despacho, alarmado.

— ¡Tienen que irse, mi padre ya viene!

Súcubo me quitó la carpeta de las manos muy a mi pesar y los puso ordenadamente en la caja fuerte, Ikkaku la cerró, puso el buró en su lugar y nos apresuramos a salir. Ikkaku nos indicó salir por la puerta trasera y así lo hicimos ella y yo. Salimos sin ser descubiertos.

.

.

.

Karakura de noche resultaba ser una ciudad bastante perturbadora por el inquietante silencio que había en las calles oscuras. Había decidido tomar un atajo, aunque esto resultara más peligroso. En realidad se trataba de caminar por calles solitarias, malolientes y llenas de gatos negros al lado de los basureros y uno que otro vagabundo que se le quedaba viendo con ojos lujuriosos a mi acompañante.

Me molesté. Me quité el saco del instituto y se lo pasé.

— Póntelo –le indiqué –No quisiera que te siguieran viendo de esa manera los que viven por aquí.

— ¿Kurosaki-kun se preocupa por mí~? –exclamó con esa voz burlona y melosa.

— No fastidies con esa voz. Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre.

— Por ahora puedes decirme como quieras.

— ¿No tienes un nombre? ¿Es eso? –la miré de reojo.

— Claro que tengo un nombre –sonrió –Pero no suelo decírselo a cualquiera. Aunque, podría decírtelo a ti si aceptas el contrato, mi querido Ichigo-chan~

Puse los ojos en blanco.

— Eres imposible –gruñí.

— Tú también –se quejó.

Finalmente llegamos a mi casa y sin querer discutir más, pues estaba cansado, la dejé pasar.

— ¿Quieres algo de cenar, querido? –me preguntó.

— No, solo quiero dormir.

Finalmente me dejé caer en la cama, estaba sumamente cansado de todos mis deberes escolares, de la chica súcubo y tenía la cabeza revuelta con lo de los sospechosos de mi familia.

De repente y sin previo aviso, sentí un peso posándose encima de mí cadera y yo me asusté enseguida, abriendo los ojos como platos, observé a la súcubo sobre mí, con su pelvis presionándome e iba a acostarse sobre mí solo que inmediatamente la detuve por los brazos que estuvieron a punto de llegar a mi cuello.

— ¡Hey, hey, hey! – grité histérico – ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, maldita loca?!

— ¿Pues de qué crees que estoy disfrazada? ¡De súcubo! –dijo ella, divertida.

— ¿Y eso qué? –empecé a sentir un leve calor subiendo por mis mejillas… y por otra cosa.

— Se supone que los súcubos tienen relaciones sexuales con los humanos cuando llega la noche, cuando están sumidos en un sueño profundo…

— ¡Pues no en este caso! Y yo no sé dónde te vayas a dormir pero en mi cuarto, y en mi casa, y en mi vecindario, y en mi ciudad, y en mi país, y en mi continente…

— Date prisa, que me muero.

— Y en mi planeta: ¡NO!

— Eres un idiota –bufó notablemente y se cruzó de brazos, aún sentada sobre mí. Maldita. Con ese atuendo estaba provocándome una… ¡No! ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? – De verdad que eres raro, Ichigo, cualquiera en tu lugar habría aprovechado la situación.

La observé. Sus ojos violáceos no dejaban de fijarse en mis orbes cafés. Ella se puso seria y yo también, a pesar de la posición en la que estábamos.

— ¿Quién eres? –le pregunté, observándola.

Pensé que me dirigiría una sonrisa socarrona, pero no, no dejó su expresión seria.

— Ya te lo dije la noche anterior, Ichigo. Soy un demonio –se acercó a mí y la dejé, sentí su aliento en mi rostro, a pocos centímetros –Una demonesa muy mala si no firmas el contrato en un lapso de no más de 72 horas humanas –me advirtió —Pero está bien, santurrón –se bajó de mí –No te molestaré más, la verdad yo también estoy harta de este disfraz. Pero te prometo que mañana me esforzaré más en mi aspecto y finalmente firmarás mi contrato –me prometió muy segura de sí misma, abriendo la ventana y de inmediato se aventó por ahí. Sobresaltado por tal acción, yo me levanté para ver si esa loca suicida estaba bien, pero en medio de la oscuridad de mi jardín no había nadie.

Con un resoplido di media vuelta y me dirigí a apagar la luz. Mi habitación quedó en penumbras. Me acosté finalmente y creo que en cuanto puse la cabeza en la almohada me dormí, había sido un día largo.

Al menos ya tenía la lista de los sospechosos, los cazaría mañana uno por uno. Debería pensar solo en eso, _debería_. Pero no podía evitar preguntarme si sería buena idea aceptar el contrato de esa chica súcubo.

Me pregunto cuál será su nombre y si volverá a aparecer.

Espero que así sea.

* * *

.

**¿De qué se disfrazará la chica demonio la próxima vez? ¿Por qué Orihime tiene un contrato con un demonio, y quién es? El porqué de que esas personas son sospechosas del asesinato de la familia Kurosaki se irá develando en los próximos capítulos. **

**Me preocupa que Rukia me haya salido Ooc :c Creo que su humor depende del disfraz que use xD Sin más espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sino pueden jitomatearme :/ **

**Sin más preámbulos contestaré sus lindos reviews:**

**Guest: Muchas gracias por tu review! La verdad tenía ganas de escribir algo de Ichigo dejándose llevar por la venganza y con Rukia como un ser malo, jaja, te confesaré que la idea me vino al escuchar la canción de Seven Devils de Florence and the machine, también Kuroshitsuji ayudó. No sé si aparezca Senna ya que no veía el relleno del anime por lo que no sé cómo es Senna, aunque me llama la atención que Rukia mate a alguien por celos, jaja. En fin, cuídate mucho! Espero que te haya agradado este cap! Ciao!**

**Kawai-Maria: Muchas gracias por tu lindo review! Pues sí, este estilo de fic al menos yo no recuerdo haber leído uno así, decidí probar algo nuevo. Bueno pues aquí tienes la continuación, espero haya podido ser de tu agrado y sino pues puedes dejarme una crítica sobre qué me faltó y cosas así **** cuídate! Nos vemos!**

**BereLel:Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar! Qué bueno que te gustó! Espero que este capítulo haya podido ser de tu agrado, aunque sea un poquito. Cuídate mucho! Bye!**

* * *

**.**

_Nos leemos luego... si tú quieres_


	3. Esa chica dark

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sensei :) ¡Me disculpo por la tardanza! D: Cuando vi la fecha en que actualicé el fanfic por última vez fui a castigarme, a darme de golpes contra la pared hasta quebrarme el cráneo y sacarme el cerebro para darle un par de bofetadas y que así reaccione y no vuelva a hacer otra atrocidad.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 3: Esa chica dark**

_"Tal vez si firmaras el contrato yo podría contarte muchas cosas, _

_hasta podría contarte cuentos de miedo por las noches acerca del infierno"_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**L**os nombres pasaban por mi mente una y otra vez.

Unohana Retsu.

Sosuke Aizen

Nnoitra Gilga

Loly Aivirrne

Urahara Kisuke

Inoue Orihime

Aún me quedaba la duda de porqué Inoue era sospechosa de la muerte de mi familia. A los demás no los conocía. Bueno, tenía todas sus fotografías en mi celular y el tal Urahara Kisuke se me había hecho vagamente conocido, pero no supe de dónde o porqué.

Esa mañana sabatina me levanté anormalmente temprano. Me di una ducha rápida con agua fría para despertar mejor y bajé las escaleras con rapidez pero antes de llegar al último escalón, me detuve en seco. Esa chica… ¿estará ahí?

Me asomé con algo de incertidumbre pero la cocina estaba vacía, al igual que la mesa. No había un desayuno ultra fabuloso esperándome. No había una familia revoltosa haciendo ruido, así como tampoco había una chica del inframundo recibiéndome. Terminé de bajar la escalera y arrastré mis pies. No tenía muchas ganas de hacerme un desayuno súper fantástico así que solo saqué pan, mantequilla y jugo de naranja. Después de unos minutos ya estaba degustando mis alimentos en la mesa como toda una persona normal, sin un banquete como desayuno, sin una chica extraña de ojos raros… y solo. Sin mi familia.

Sin Yuzu. Ni Karin. Sin el viejo tonto.

Demonios, de repente la soledad y la tristeza intentaban entrar en mi mente pero no las dejé. Sé que soy más fuerte. Tengo que serlo.

Obstaculizando mis pensamientos negativos fue como salí de casa a eso de las nueve de la mañana. Traía puesta ropa deportiva y los auriculares en mis oídos, simplemente era un chico normal que salía a hacer ejercicio por la mañana, muy buen disfraz. Mi primera cacería: Inoue Orihime.

Mientras escuchaba News from the front por… no sé… ¿quinta vez?, mis pies estaban trotando rumbo a la casa de mi compañera de clases. Sabía dónde vivía porque ella tenía un hermano mayor que siempre se enfermaba y mi papá (doctor) iba a veces a su casa y me llevaba de pequeño para que aprendiera sobre los cuidados para un enfermo intentando que me gustara la medicina, claro que años después se dio por vencido porque eso no era lo mío. El hermano de Inoue, no recuerdo su nombre, murió hace como un año, dejándola a ella sola.

Mis pasos se detuvieron frente a la casa indicada. La miré con sigilo. Miré por las ventanas pero éstas estaban todas tapadas con cortinas blancas. No había manera de saber lo que pasaba dentro de esa casa, así que decidí tocar la puerta.

— ¡Un momento! –escuché que gritaba desde dentro. Finalmente unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió de inmediato –Buenos dí… ¡Kurosaki-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Perdón! Quiero decir, buenos días… ¿t… te puedo ayudar en algo? –el rostro de ella parecía un tomate y hablaba nerviosamente. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué siempre se ponía así al verme?

— Lamento molestarte. Estaba haciendo ejercicio y me dio mucha sed y olvidé cargar dinero para alguna máquina expendedora, además mi casa aún queda bastante lejos y pasaba por aquí…

— No digas más, Kurosaki-kun, pasa por favor –se hizo a un lado y entré. La casa era pequeña, la sala consistía en una mesa redonda con cojines rosas –Siéntate. ¿Qué quieres tomar? Tengo jugo de manzana con brocoli, de apio con huevo…

Qué asco.

— ¿Tendrás solamente agua? –inquirí.

— Sí. Voy por ella, me da gusto que vinieras, hace tanto que no tengo visitas –me sonrió y después desapareció tras una puerta.

Me quedé viendo la sala. Estaba amueblada, tenía arreglos raros y unas cuantas fotografías de su hermano. Recordé su nombre cuando vi su foto; Inoue Sora. Era un tipo muy gentil.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando, de repente, un jarrón negro se hizo pedazos frente a mis ojos. Explotó sin más, haciendo un ruido estrepitoso. Escuché el grito de Inoue desde la cocina y después vino corriendo hacia mí.

— ¿Estás bien, Kurosaki-kun? –me preguntó nerviosa.

—… eh… sí… ¿qué fue eso? –yo estaba conmocionado. ¿Cómo era posible que ese jarrón haya explotado así porque sí? Fue entonces que recordé lo que la chica demonio… bueno, la chica súcubo… ¡bueno ella! Recordé lo que me dijo sobre Inoue: ella tenía un contrato con un demonio, un demonio que al parecer yo no podía ver. Era la única explicación posible que le encontraba a esa acción. Por alguna razón mi presencia probablemente había cabreado al demonio de Inoue. Y no sé por qué. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente y mis músculos se tensaron, todo aquello provocado por el miedo, por una situación de inminente peligro. No era fácil concebir que a mi alrededor había un demonio suelto que no era precisamente amigable como súcubo o la chica demonio.

Observé a Inoue con ojos acusadores.

— ¿Qué fue eso? –la interrogué.

— ¡Un fantasma! –rió.

— No te creo –le dije con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ella bajó la mirada al suelo. De repente, Inoue empezó a decir que no con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Parecía una loca demente.

— ¡Basta! –gritó ella – ¡Ya te dije que Kurosaki-kun no me hará daño!

Inoue, después de eso, abrió grandes los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había hablado sola, se había descubierto.

— Oh, no… Kurosaki-kun, por favor no pienses que estoy loca –se preocupó –Yo… verás…

— Tienes un contrato con un demonio –exclamé.

— ¿Eh? ¿QUÉ? ¿Co-cómo sabes eso? –me miró como si yo hubiera dicho la grosería más fuerte del mundo.

Enseguida, sentí un brazo fuerte rodear mi cuello, asfixiándome, una especie de energía muy densa y mala, casi demoniaca. Intenté liberarme de aquella presión pero no tenía nada en el cuello, ¡no había nada!, no había ningún brazo en mi cuello, era como si solo pudiera ser capaz de sentir el agarre pero no podía quitármelo.

— ¡Detente! ¡Detente ahora mismo! –comenzó a gritar Inoue preocupada y sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas pero solo hizo eso, ni siquiera se movió para ayudarme o algo. ¡Solo gritaba! –Por favor, te lo suplico, él no es malo…

Mis pulmones ardían por la falta de aire. Mi mente estaba quedando en blanco. Sentí que mis fuerzas se iban cuando, no sé cómo y no sé por qué, pero ese agarre me soltó sin más. Empecé a toser gravemente y luego un estruendo se escuchó en la pequeña sala. Algo fuerte y grande había chocado contra la pared del lado, ahuecándola. Solo se veía el daño, pero no había nadie ahí.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú?! –gritó con histeria Inoue, viendo algo detrás de mí.

Yo, con terror y tomando grandes cantidades de oxígeno, volví mi rostro para ver lo que tenía a Inoue tan asustada.

Ahí, vestida con un kimono blanco andrajoso estaba esa chica de cuerpo menudo, con una capa roja con cuello largo en la espalda. Sus ojos pasivos se asemejaban a los de un gato y eran de color entre azul y gris. Su pelo estaba de un color azul cenizo pero seguía corto como lo tenía antes. Además iba descalza y tenía un paño dorado alrededor de su cintura.

Y en su mano portaba una larga guadaña color rojo oscuro con doble filo, como una S.

— ¡Tú! –la reconocí de inmediato, abriendo mis ojos a su máxima expresión. Una sensación de tranquilidad me llenó el alma y no supe ni porqué. Pero ella estaba ahí, detrás de mí, y sin duda me había defendido de quien sea que me estuviera atacando –. Chica dark –susurré, contemplándola.

— Así es, vine a salvarte el trasero, estúpido Ichigo –me dijo con voz seria, sin sonreír ni nada, mirándome despectivamente –. Muestra tu verdadera forma, a-ho-ra –ordenó con voz autoritaria, volteando hacia la pared dañada.

Entonces, lo vi. Fue como si un velo se hubiera levantado frente a mis ojos y de repente él estaba ahí. Un monstruo blanco de mirada amarilla y cuernos altos, su cabello liso era negro como el agujero que tenía sobre el pecho. No tenía manos, sino garras negras. Me miró con el ceño fruncido, como si me odiara y me quisiera comer ahí mismo.

— ¿Por qué defiendes a este simple humano? –habló él con voz de ultratumba, una voz que no querrías oír por las noches –. Ni siquiera tienes un contrato con él, según puedo ver.

— Todavía no, pero lo tendré –le aseguró sin dejarse amedrentar por esa aura de alta peligrosidad que esa cosa nos enviaba –. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué pasa contigo para que hayas atacado de tal forma a un humano que no te ha hecho nada? ¿Acaso hay _algo_ más que no debería haber aquí?

El sujeto empequeñeció sus ojos amarillos.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ahora eres defensora de los humanos, _Ru…_?

— No seas grosero, no se dicen nuestros nombres frente a personas que no son contratistas –lo contempló despectivamente.

— Lo sé, mi culpa. Lo lamento.

— Voy a reportar este insulto con los recaudadores de quejas del infierno. ¿Sabes quién es el recaudador de esta ciudad?

— Tengo entendido que es Yami.

— Estúpido, será doble reporte, casi dices mi nombre y ahora también has dicho otro –sonrió burlonamente.

El tipo gruñó y apretó con fuerza sus dientes, tanto que hasta rechinaron.

— Te crees muy lista, ¿verdad?

— ¿Sinceramente? Sí –contestó con petulancia. ¿Acaso lo estaba provocando?

Él le envió una mirada desdeñosa a ella, a la chica dark. Ahora sabía parte de su nombre, _Ru_.

— Ahora te recuerdo de ayer –dijo Inoue a la chica dark –. Eres la chica de Kurosaki-kun, ¿verdad? No sabía que eras un demonio. ¡No se preocupen! Para quedar iguales yo les diré el nombre de mi demonio, se llama Ulquiorra –sonrió. El aludido la vio con enfado.

¿Ulquiorra? Nunca había escuchado ese nombre tampoco. Allá en el infierno sí que eran creativos.

— Por favor saca a este no contratista de mi vista, no tiene derecho de estar aquí –intervino Ulquiorra cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Un momento, no puedo irme! He venido a averiguar una cosa –intervine de inmediato, movido por un arrebato de valentía.

— ¿Ves? Te lo dije –Ulquiorra volteó hacia donde Inoue estaba hincada sobre el piso –. Este chico no quería solo un vaso con agua –luego volvió su rostro hacia mí –. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de ella? –me observó enojado.

— Solo la verdad.

— ¿Y qué verdad puedo decirte, Kurosaki-kun? –preguntó Orihime un tanto más tranquila, aunque mirando a la chica dark con miedo.

— Yo… Yo quiero saber si tú… a mi familia… -estaba nervioso, no quería pronunciar esa pregunta, ni siquiera podía formularla correctamente, era tan difícil.

— Él quiere saber si tú tuviste algo que ver con el asesinato de su familia –abordó la demonio, gracias al cielo.

— ¿Yo? –se sorprendió Inoue –. ¿Qué te ha hecho creer eso, Kurosaki-kun? –se entristeció.

— Estabas en la lista de sospechosos de la policía.

— ¿Qué? –gritó asustada.

— ¿Cómo has visto esa lista? –Ulquiorra me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

— Larga historia, deja que ella hable –me defendió chica dark.

— Bien, es que yo llamé a la policía ese día, ¿no te acuerdas? –dijo Inoue.

— ¿Que tú qué? –grité conmocionado –. ¿Tú diste el aviso a las autoridades?

— Sí. Incluso me viste… aunque bueno, probablemente no te acuerdes porque la policía dijo que estabas en shock.

— ¿Y cómo te diste cuenta, Inoue? ¡¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta de que algo había pasado?! ¡¿Viste a alguien?! –y en la última pregunta iba a tomarla por los hombros y pedirle que respondiera rápido pero el demonio de ella me apuntó al cuello con una lanza al mismo tiempo en que la chica dark me tomaba por el cuello y me tiraba hacia atrás para salvarme del filo.

— No te acerques tanto –me advirtió el demonio.

— Continúa, por favor –instó la dark a Inoue.

— ¿El cómo me di cuenta? Bueno, pues esa mañana era tu cumpleaños –rió nerviosamente –. Y mi mejor amiga me había convencido de que te lleváramos un regalo en la tarde, ella llevaría una tarta de fresa y yo… pues… -jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos y sus mejillas estaban rojas. ¿Qué era lo que iba a regalarme que le provocaba tanta vergüenza? Estaba comenzando a desesperarme.

— ¡Solo dilo, niña! –le gritó la chica dark en tono fastidiado.

Inoue saltó asustada y aquello solo logró ponerla más nerviosa.

— Bien, bien, un tonto regalo, ¿y después qué? –inquirió la demonio intentando agilizar la conversación.

— Ah, bueno… entonces llegamos por separado y cuando yo llegué ella _ya_ estaba allí esperándome, mucho muy feliz y dijo que esperaba que te gustara la tarta.

Así que su amiga había llegado antes que Inoue.

La chica dark empezaba a gruñir como una loba furiosa y yo estaba desesperándome nuevamente por que Inoue no iba a lo importante.

— Entonces ella me tomó de la mano y corrió adentro y tocamos pero nadie respondía. Y luego ella me dijo que olía raro y se fijó por una ventana y se asustó, me dijo que llamara a la policía rápido y lo hice. Las dos estábamos muy asustadas y esperamos a que viniera Zaraki-san y su equipo para que abrieran la puerta, después… vimos todo.

— ¡¿Y no vieron a nadie más?! ¡¿Qué fue exactamente lo que vieron?! ¡¿Por qué Tatsuki no me dijo nada de que iba contigo y encontró la escena contigo?!

— ¡Cálmate, Ichigo! –la chica dark me sujetó por el cuello de mi camisa.

— Tatsuki no iba conmigo –comentó mi compañera de clase.

— ¡Haz memoria, Inoue! –le grité –. Debiste ver algo, algún tipo que iba saliendo de mi casa o… espera, ¿Cómo que Tatsuki no iba contigo?

— No, no iba conmigo –musitó con cara de inocente.

— Dijiste que ibas con tu mejor amiga –puntualicé.

— Así fue –me miró asustada.

La miré contrariado y ella entendió.

— Mi mejor amiga, Ichigo. Me refería a Loly.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Loly? ¿LOLY? Tenía que tratarse de un malentendido, de un muy cruel malentendido. Recordaba que una chica de nombre Loly era una de las sospechosas de la lista y, para agregarle más, Inoue había dicho que Loly había llegado primero que ella a mi casa.

— ¿Cuál es el apellido de esa chica? –le pregunté.

— Aivirrne. Loly Aivirrne es mi mejor amiga.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…? –cuestioné sin terminar de formular mis preguntas. Es que eso no tenía cabida en mi cabeza. ¿Inoue y Loly mejores amigas? ¡¿Qué diablos había pasado con Tatsuki?! — ¿Por qué Loly Aivirrne es tu amiga? –le pregunté ofuscado.

— Está en nuestro instituto, aunque no en nuestro salón.

— ¿Cómo es que no la conozco? –me pregunté más a mí mismo que a alguien.

— Bueno, tú no eres una persona muy social, Kurosaki-kun –exclamó con algo de nerviosismo Inoue –. Tal vez también se deba a que Loly no es de aquí, es una estudiante de intercambio.

— ¿De dónde viene ella? –abordé.

— De España. No estarás sospechando de ella, ¿verdad? Ella es muy buena –la defendió Inoue.

— No, simplemente quiero hacerle unas preguntas –mentí –Por cierto, Inoue, ¿qué haces tú contratando a un demonio? –Aquella duda asaltó mi mente. Es verdad, ¿por qué una chica como ella necesitaría de los servicios de un demonio? ¿Qué era lo que quería lograr?

Inoue estaba por contestarme pero Ulquiorra se adelantó antes que ella en hablar.

— Será mejor que no hagas más preguntas de las necesarias –me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, apretando con fuerza la lanza que sostenía en su mano.

Asentí inmediatamente, no queriendo más problemas de los que ya tenía.

Era sábado así que no podía ver a Loly en el instituto e Inoue no sabía la dirección donde se quedaba, así que solo me dejaba una opción: ir a mi instituto y ver si había algún tipo de expediente de ella, algo tenían que tener, un registro, lo que fuera. Tendría que entrar a la fuerza, pues estaría cerrado, pero no me importaba.

— Bien, ya que tienen lo que querían, pueden irse –nos corrió Ulquiorra muy descaradamente, abriéndonos la puerta.

— ¿Quién lo diría? Un demonio enamorado de una humana –exclamó mi demonesa en tono burlón cuando íbamos saliendo.

— ¡Ya vámonos, chica dark! –vociferé tomándola de una mano y estirándola hacia afuera.

Inoue cerró la puerta después, diciéndonos adiós con la mano, alegremente.

— Ichigo –me llamó ella mientras caminábamos.

— ¿Qué quieres? –contesté malhumorado. El no tener aún ninguna pista en concreto me ponía de un pésimo humor. Mi investigación se estaba tardando demasiado, quería encontrar a los culpables ya y descubrir por qué habían matado a mi familia.

— Ya puedes soltarme la mano –me dijo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? No me había dado cuenta de que…

— Aún no has soltado mi mano –aclaró.

Solté su mano como si el puro contacto de nuestras pieles me quemara.

— ¿Por qué tienes rojas las mejillas? –me preguntó.

— No las tengo –contesté sin verla.

— Sí que las tienes.

— Ya deja de ser tan fastidiosa –grité, empezando a trotar para que no me siguiera martirizando con su mirada violeta.

Esa chica, Loly Aivirrne había llegado primero a la escena del crimen, incluso había instado a Inoue de que fueran ese día a mi casa, y esa tal Loly estaba, como había dicho Inoue, "mucho muy feliz", ¿por qué?

— Corres demasiado rápido –se quejó "_Ru_".

La observé de reojo, ella iba flotando a mi lado mientras yo trotaba.

— Espero que nadie te vea –le dije.

— No te preocupes, mi invisibilidad está activada, por así decirlo.

— ¿Tú conoces a Ulquiorra?

— No lo sé –se encogió de hombros –. Tal vez si firmaras el contrato yo podría contarte muchas cosas, hasta podría contarte cuentos de miedo por las noches acerca del infierno.

— No, gracias. Así que tu nombre empieza con _Ru_ –dije de repente cambiando de tema, evadiendo lo del contrato.

— Así es. Considérate afortunado de saber al menos eso aún sin tener un contrato de por medio, el cual aún espera ser firmado, te recuerdo.

— Ayer en la noche dijiste que te esforzarías por disfrazarte mejor para que firmara tu contrato, no sé cómo pretendías convencerme con ese atuendo de chica dark –sonreí. Había olvidado que evadía el tema del contrato, pero después lo olvidamos.

— ¿Es eso una burla? –frunció el ceño.

— Algo así.

— Eres la primer persona que se atreve a faltarme al respeto, nadie lo había hecho. ¡Me agradas! –me sonrió.

— ¿Eso no debería molestarte? -enarqué una ceja.

— Soy temida y respetada desde que tengo conciencia, eso es aburrido. Me gustas, Ichigo.

Giré para verla, sorprendido por su declaración. ¿Qué yo le gustaba? ¿A… a qué… se refería exactamente?

— ¡Cuidado! –gritó la chica dark.

El rechinido de unas llantas deteniéndose abruptamente en el pavimento me hicieron congelarme y ver pasar mi vida frente a mis ojos. Era un auto azul marino casi nuevo que había alcanzado a frenar a tiempo.

— ¡¿Qué no sabe que tienes que tener cuidado cuando cruzas las calles, Ichigo?! –esa voz mandona con toques de histeria la había conocido perfectamente estos últimos días. No podía ser otra más que…

— Nanao-san –la observé un poco sorprendido.

— ¿Quién es ella? –me preguntó _Ru_ muy cerca de mi oído. Evité responderle ya que en ese momento estaba visible solo para mí.

Nanao se acercó preocupada hacia mí, había adquirido una molesta preocupación maternal conmigo desde que empecé a ir por primera vez a sus sesiones, ella, se las presento, es mi psicóloga. Ella me recordaba a Karin, ambas tenían el cabello negro y eran de piel blanca, sin embargo, Nanao llevaba el cabello recogido y un fleco adelante, tenía unos ojos azules detrás de sus lentes y usualmente vestía faldas largas y sacos, siempre formal y con colores serios.

— ¿El chico está bien? –se bajó también el conductor del auto, un hombre alto, fornido y de cabello castaño largo y ondulado. Él era el esposo de Nanao, que al contrario de ella, siempre vestía desgarbado, con jeans desgastados, una camisa abierta hasta el cuarto botón y un chaleco abierto y un tanto arrugado. Sé lo que piensan, que éste era un vagabundo que se aprovechaba de Nanao, pero no, por lo que sé él es maestro en una universidad muy prestigiosa.

Ellos eran ese dicho andando: los polos opuestos se atraen.

— Sí –respondió Nanao –. ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? ¡Mírate! Tienes unas ojeras horribles, no has dormido, ¿verdad? Tenías sesión conmigo desde antier y no has ido.

— Nanao-san…

— ¡Que Nanao-san ni que tu lengua! Al auto.

— Pero…

— ¡Al auto!

— Ya voy, ya voy –me quejé enfadado.

— Iremos a tu casa para que te cambies y desayunaremos juntos, después vamos a platicar muy seriamente, Ichigo –me venía regañando Nanao de camino al auto y Shunsui simplemente iba sonriente, disfrutando de mi humillación.

Cuando subimos los tres vi que la chica dark se quedó de pie en la orilla de la acera. No sé por qué lo hice, pero con la mirada le indiqué que subiera al auto, pero ella me observó con sus vacíos ojos de gato sin sentimientos y se quedó como una estatua, con su guadaña descansando parada a su lado. Seriamente, alzó una mano y puso sus dedos en los labios mortecinos, después los despegó, sopló con su boca ligeramente, lanzándome un beso.

La contemplé por el espejo de atrás, siguiéndola con la mirada.

Ella no me siguió.

Y no sé por qué, pero empiezo a sentir frío cuando ella desaparece o me abandona.

Me hace considerar firmar su contrato demoniaco.

Tal vez la próxima vez.

* * *

***La frase del inicio es mía. Quería poner una re Rukia pero no encontré una que se adecuara al capítulo :/**

**Las imágenes especiales de cada capítulo las estoy publicando en un álbum de mi Facebook, si las quieren ver, búsquenme como Lu Hatake o pásenme su face si no me encuentran, los agrego y así las pueden ver.**

**Por cierto, si no lo notaron, Nanao tiene una preocupación maternal por Ichigo, sucede que Nanao y Shunsui no tienen hijos, eso me encantó y espero que a ustedes también.**

**Ahora respondo sus adorables reviews (son más que el cap pasado :D pero con esta tardanza de seguro ya me odian T-T ):**

**Bere Lel:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, ahora ya sabes quién es el demonio de Orihime, jaja espero que te haya gustado mi elección. Gracias y cuídate mucho! n_n

**diana carolina:** Hola! Me encanta tu segundo nombre! (será porque me llamo así?) Muchas gracias por comentar! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Cuídate extremadamente!

**Lilianakaulitz.102:** Hoola! :D Que gusto que te guste el fic 8D Gracias por tu review hermoso! Me encantó tu suposición sobre Inoue firmando un contrato para conquistar a Ichigo xD Cuídate mucho! Te mando un abrazo asfixiante!

**nessie black 10 Frany H.Q:** Holaa! Muchas gracias por tus adorables reviews! X3 Llegaste aquí por el grupo IchiRuki, genial! :D Me hace feliz el que te guste esta idea de fanfic que traigo, que bueno que te ha gustado el capítulo. Que piensas que Orihime mató a la familia de Ichigo? Mnn… no lo sé, no descartaré nada, jaja. Igual que tú, yo también morí cuando escribí eso de "la chica de Ichigo" y lo del "que se fuera a un burdel" xD Ichigo gay? XD Muchas gracias! Cuídate demasiado, querida! X3

**Tensa Suigetsu:** Hola! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, me parece que Rukia no me salió muy mala :s lo lamento, ya será para otro capi, espero que te haya agradado. Muchas gracias por comentar! :D Cuídate!

**Loen:** Hola! Gracias por tu adorable review! Me da gusto el fic sea de tu agrado, así como también las personalidades y la redacción *Q* Y Orihime sigue dejando intriga por lo visto, jaja, ya que no revelé porqué su contrato con su demonio. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! Cuídate mucho! :D

* * *

**Y pues bien, con emoción ya estoy empezando a escribir más escenas para este fanfic, este capítulo no me salió con tanta seriedad-depresión como los anteriores, supongo que estoy demasiado feliz últimamente :9 jaja Pero intentaré traer de vuelta mi lado trágico y oscuro, i promise! Como pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo puedo decirles qué personajes aparecerán, obviamente Loly, pero también… ¡Tatsuki, Aizen y Cirucci! El qué disfraz usará Rukia quedará en misterio, jaja.**

* * *

.

Nos leemos luego… si tú quieres


	4. Esa chica colegiala

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes de Bleach obviamente pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo hago esto solo para entretener un ratito :)

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 4: Esa chica colegiala**

_"No me llames shinigami...mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia"_

* * *

**.**

**.**

El último Kurosaki (es decir, yo) se preparó para ir en busca de Loly Aivirrne. Ese día nublado nada importaba más que encontrarla a ella. Estoy desesperado, no he conseguido las respuestas que he querido y esta vez voy a conseguirlas, hoy, en este preciso día, estoy dispuesto a todo por saber quién es el responsable de la muerte de mis familiares.

Me preparé para mi última semana de clases en la preparatoria, pues estaban por comenzar las vacaciones.

Cuando bajé al primer piso me sorprendí de encontrar todo un suculento desayuno en la mesa. Hot cakes, jugos de diferentes frutas, cereales, licuados, tazones con trozos de frutas, brownies, pan con mermelada y crema de cacahuate… en fin, un montón de alimentos. Miré a mí alrededor pero no la vi a ella. La chica demonio no estaba. No sé por qué pero me sentí desilusionado de no encontrarla. Quería platicar con alguien, aunque fuera de cosas triviales.

Además de todo eso, había un bento hecho. Me apresuré a desayunar y tomé mi almuerzo saliendo así de casa. Me sentí extraño haciendo todo eso. Normalmente Yuzu era quien me recibía con el desayuno, con Karin acompañándola y papá hablando tendidamente con el poster de mamá como si aún estuviera viva. Yuzu me prepararía un bento si se lo pedía y luego me iba al instituto. Ahora no era así. Me encontraba recibiendo desayunos extravagantes y bentos de un completo extraño ser que pensé que no existía. No sé realmente cómo es que ya no me da miedo estar con ella, no sé cómo es que me acostumbré a esta situación de que los demonios existen y ofrecen contratos a los humanos a cambio de sus almas.

Todo parece tan irreal.

Pero tengo que concentrarme. No puedo distraerme más.

Salí de casa con el objetivo fijo de encontrar a Loly Aivirrne en mi instituto. Caminé tratando de que mis pasos no fueran tan rápidos hasta que finalmente llegué a la preparatoria Karakura.

— ¡Hey, hola, Ichigo! ¿Qué acaso tú tampoco ya no me hablas, teñido? –saludó Tatsuki alcanzándome en un pasillo. Estaba sonriente, pero algo me decía que ocultaba algo. Además eso que me dijo me dejó pensando.

— Hola, Tatsuki. ¿Por qué no habría de hablarte? Eres mi amiga de la infancia –le recordé. Ella caminó a mi lado.

— No es nada, olvídalo –sonrió, pero su mirada estaba al suelo –. Oye, ¿hiciste la tarea de ciencias? No le entendí ni mierda.

— Tatsuki, no soy estúpido. Tú eres una experta en ciencias. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Tiene que ver con Inoue?

Ella gruñó por lo bajo, quejándose. Hacía eso cuando un tema la incomodaba o cuando no quería hablar.

— ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes? –le pregunté.

— ¡Qué te importa, Ichigo! ¿Acaso te volviste un chismoso?–me reclamó malhumorada.

— No. Simplemente que ayer me encontré a Inoue, me contó algunas cosas como que ya no son mejores amigas. Eso es raro, siempre las he visto juntas.

— ¡Que, te, importa! –vociferó pausadamente.

— Bien, como quieras, yo solo quería ayudar –me encogí de hombros y di vuelta a la derecha por el pasillo.

— Espera, Ichigo, ¿A dónde vas? –me detuvo Tatsuki –. Nuestro salón está por acá.

— Lo sé, pero no voy a nuestro salón ahora. Estoy buscando a Loly Aivirrne. Inoue me dijo que está en el aula D-7.

— ¡No es posible! ¿Pero qué demonios tiene esa chica que todos la buscan? –musitó fastidiada.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Tats?

— ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Qué no te das cuenta, Ichigo? Esa zorra tiene hechizados a todos, incluso a Orihime. De repente Ori se empezó a juntar con Loly y cuando estaba conmigo lo único que decía era lo buena que era Loly, lo hermosa que era, blablablá, puras babosadas, hasta que de repente me dejó de hablar porque quería estar con Loly. Y esta tipa créeme que no es de fiar, es bastante manipuladora. Le pide a Orihime que le haga las tareas y ella acepta gustosa de poder ayudarla. Los imbéciles de su salón se desviven por ser quien le comparta de su almuerzo. Es toda una celebridad en el tercer piso, y ésta fama ya está pasándose a nuestro piso.

— Wow, no sabía que estabas celosa, Tats.

— ¡No estoy celosa! ¡Y no me digas Tats! –me gritó y se dio media vuelta, yéndose por su camino, hacia nuestro salón pero yo no la seguí, caminé hacia esa dichosa aula donde estaba Loly.

Cuando entré al salón algunos estaban llorando e incluso el profesor estaba con la cabeza sobre el escritorio, como si algo terrible hubiera pasado allí.

— Buenos días –intervine con nerviosismo –. Emm… ¿puedo hablar con Loly Aivirrne?

— ¿Qué no lo sabes, amigo? –Me contestó un chico de gafas, claramente con los ojos llorosos y la nariz roja –Loly-hime se fue esta mañana, ya no vendrá a clases.

Mi cara se desconfiguró en ese momento.

— ¡¿Cómo que ya no vendrá?! –grité.

— Ya no vendrá esta semana a la escuela porque se prepara para regresar a España.

— ¿Qué?... Bueno, pero ¿dónde vive?

— ¡Nadie lo sabe! ¡Eso es lo triste!

Solo tengo 3 palabras en mente: ¡A la dirección!

Mis pies se pusieron en marcha de inmediato rumbo a la oficina de la directora. No había manera de que dejaran entrar al instituto a un estudiante sin tener sus datos personales, los cuáles siempre se mantenían en total confidencialidad en la dirección. Después de unos minutos llegué a la puerta. Toqué un par de veces y nadie contestó. De pronto, en la puerta contigua salió una señora de lentes y con un traje formal.

— La directora tuvo que salir por un improvisto, no regresará en al menos una hora, ¿necesitaba algo, jovencito? –me dijo la sub-directora, menos mal. Que suerte tenía, la directora no estaba.

— Oh, no. Supongo que esperaré a que regrese. Con permiso.

Me despedí de ella, caminando por el pasillo, voltee hacia atrás y observé que la sub-directora Tokiya estaba cerrando su oficina y se iba de allí, me suponía que iría al baño o por algo de comer en la cafetería. Rápidamente me acerqué a la puerta de la dirección y temí que estuviera con llave, pero no, la perilla cedió y abrí la puerta, cerrándola detrás de mí con sumo sigilo y cuidado cuando…

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— ¡Ah! –grité asustado, con el corazón luchando por salirse de mi cuerpo y mi alma abandonándome levemente. Ahí en el escritorio estaba una chica con el uniforme de mi preparatoria y el cabello negro, con los pies sobre el escritorio y una carpeta amarilla sobre sus manos –. ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Acaso intentas matarme de un susto? –me quejé. Por un momento pensé que era la directora.

Esa chica demonio estaba vestida como una auténtica alumna de mi instituto. El saco gris yacía en el escritorio, se lo había quitado dejándose solamente la blusa blanca fajada, el moño rojo atado alrededor del cuello y la falda muy corta, dejando ver sus bien torneadas piernas. Me quedé mirándola como un bobo, parecía una humana común y corriente.

— No sabía que eras un miedoso, fresita –se rió –. ¡Oye, deja de mirarme las piernas, pervertido!

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –fruncí el ceño, enojado –. Y no te estaba viendo nada, intento de colegiala barata.

— Tengo en mis manos el expediente de la alumna Loly Aivirrne –me presumió con una sonrisa amplia y unos ojos malvados.

— ¿Qué es lo que dice? –me acerqué a su lado para leer también.

— Loly Aivirrne nació en Madrid, España. Tiene 17 años, estudiante de intercambio como lo dijo Inoue-san ayer. Su dirección provisional en este país es en el distrito 14… ah, sé dónde es. Conócela, Ichigo –me pasó una fotografía de ella.

— Ya la conocía de las fotografías de los sospechosos que robamos en casa de Kenpachi –aclaré, pero no estaba de más echarle otro vistazo.

— ¿Vas a ir a buscarla ahora mismo y te saltaras las clases? –me preguntó la demonio.

— Por supuesto.

— ¡Ese es mi chico! –saltó emocionada de la silla y guardó el expediente de Loly en el gabinete metálico.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La casa donde se quedaba Loly era de dos pisos y muy grande, con muchas ventanas; una casa estilo inglesa. La chica demonio y yo tocamos el viejo timbre dorado un par de veces y escuchamos el sonido de una campana antigua. Finalmente después de un minuto aproximadamente la puerta principal de color blanco empezó a abrirse.

— ¿Eh? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –musitó una voz femenina con tono desafiante.

Era una mujer de cabello violeta oscuro; el mismo color que sus ojos, con dos coletas a los lados que mostraban su cabello rizado y corto, llevaba los labios pintados de un tono lila pálido, mismo color de esos tatuajes en forma de lágrima que tenía en cada mejilla. Además tenía una especie de broche raro, era una gran horquilla circular con púas medianas y unas finas cadenas blancas caían hasta la mitad de su rostro pálido. Su vestimenta consistía en un blanco vestido corto con una falda con sumo volumen. En sus brazos al igual que en las piernas tenía guantes blancos y calzaba unas botas negras hasta la rodilla. En general era una auténtica gothic lolita.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y nos miró fijamente, frunciendo el ceño.

— Bus… buscamos a Loly Aivirrne, ¿se encuentra? –exclamé superando mis pensamientos hacia esa nueva chica que había conocido.

— Depende de quién la busque –musitó con voz afilada y un tanto ruda.

— Me pareces conocida –se adelantó la chica demonio, contemplándola lentamente.

La lolita (empiezo a acostumbrarme a usar demasiado los calificativos en las chicas) observó a su admiradora y retrocedió un paso con el rostro sorprendido, como si la hubiera reconocido o como si se hubiera sentido expuesta.

— Soy Kurosaki Ichigo, compañero de la preparatoria de Loly –me expliqué, recuperando la atención de la lolita –. Solo he venido porque…

— Sí, sí –me detuvo ella –. Puedes… pueden pasar –corrigió. Miraba al suelo mientras apretaba los puños como si no pudiera ser capaz de algo, estaba muy enojada y no sabía ni porqué.

Me volví para ver a la chica demonio y ella parecía indiferente a la reacción de la lolita gótica. Con dudas, pasé a la sala junto a mi acompañante.

— Avisaré a Loly que tiene visitas –musitó y esperó, como si necesitara nuestro permiso para irse.

— Gracias… eh…

— Cirucci. Mi nombre es Cirucci Sanderwicci –se presentó finalmente, diciendo su nombre con orgullo y desafío mirando fijamente a la chica demonio y ésta le devolvía la misma mirada. Parecía que se odiaban y eso solo significaba una cosa, se conocían.

Cirucci –me agrada por fin no tener que llamarla por algún adjetivo- dio una leve reverencia apenas perceptible y se retiró, subiendo las escaleras, dejándonos solos a la demonio y a mí en la sala de estar que era totalmente blanca y amplia.

— La conoces –le dije.

— No –respondió ella.

— No te estaba preguntando, conoces a Cirucci, ¿no es cierto?

— Tal vez –se encogió de hombros –. Podría decírtelo si tú, cabeza terca de zanahoria, aceptaras el contrato, pero como no lo has hecho te haré sufrir con la falta de detalles –sonrió presumidamente y juro que la odié en ese momento por ser así.

— ¿A Loly la conoces? –la miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

— No.

— No me mientas, colegiala –la observé acusadoramente.

— Ok, no te enfades –levantó las manos en señal de rendirse –. No conozco a Loly, de verdad. Te lo prometo.

En ese momento Cirucci venía bajando las escaleras en dirección hacia nosotros.

— Loly los espera en su habitación, por favor acompáñenme.

La seguimos inmediatamente hasta que nos dejó frente a una puerta blanca de madera y se retiró de allí. Por educación iba a tocar la puerta pero la chica demonio fue más impulsiva y abrió la puerta sin permiso. Entramos juntos. Sentía mi nerviosismo a flor de piel. Estaba a pocos segundos de conocer a una de las sospechosas del asesinato de mi familia. Tenía que mantenerme calmado para pensar bien.

El cuarto era todo negro con brillos rosas, un poco gótico. Los muebles, la cama, incluso el suelo y el techo estaban también negros, lo único que no era oscuro allí era un espejo donde se reflejaba una persona. Ella estaba sentada frente a su peinador, cepillando sus dos coletas.

— Hola, Ichigo –me saludó sin voltearme a ver – Y hola, Rukia-chan.

Alcé las cejas, sorprendido. Ella; Loly, había dicho _Rukia-chan_.

Miré a la chica demonio de inmediato pero ella estaba tan sorprendida como yo por el hecho de que Loly supiera nuestros nombres.

— ¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres? –le preguntó la chica demonio, confirmándome al mismo tiempo su verdadero nombre. _Rukia_.

Loly volteó, ella parecía una adolescente. Su cabello era negro y largo, como lo había dicho antes estaba recogido en dos coletas separadas. Solo tenía visible el ojo derecho de un descomunal color rosa fuerte porque el ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto por un parche color blanco que más bien era como un agujero negro. Su indumentaria era casi parecido al de Cirucci, una lolita, solo que no tan gótica, tenía una especie de vestido con la falda muy corta, el cual cubría su espalda, sus pechos y sus clavículas, dejando al descubierto su vientre delgado. Además calzaba unas botas negras que le llegaban a la mitad de las piernas. Ahora que la veía, parecía tener un aura de atracción en ella que hacía que casi no pudiera despegar mis ojos de su persona.

— ¿Cómo no saberlos si son como que muy famosos allá en donde el fuego castigador es eterno? –nos sonrió levemente, con la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante, lo que dejaba ver sus dulces ojos rosas ahora peligrosos.

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? –inquirí con el ceño fruncido.

— Bien tú sabes a qué.

— ¿Al infierno? –musité con inseguridad.

— Sí –se levantó.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes del infierno? –Rukia apretó sus manos en puños tanto así que escuché el tronar de sus articulaciones, se escuchaba tan fuerte que podría decir que se estaba quebrando los dedos a sí misma por enojarse.

— Vengo de él. O algo así –se encogió de hombros.

¿Venir del infierno? Loly Aivirrne, al igual que Rukia, también era un demonio. De ser así, tal vez Cirucci era igual a ellas.

— Pues empieza a explicarte claramente si quieres conservar tus extremidades unidas, insolente –le advirtió Rukia.

— Los Kuchiki siempre tan ofendidos y orgullosos.

Rukia la miró con confusión, confusión que ponía a Rukia histérica, e histeria que para sacarla fuera la convertía en furia.

— ¡Voy a…! –Rukia se lanzó contra ella, totalmente enfurecida y con las manos al frente, como garras, pero fue llevada hacia atrás de repente, dejándome sorprendido al igual que ella. A su espalda había un hombre alto y de complexión fuerte. Su cabello era castaño y peinado hacia atrás. Poseía una mirada confiada y una sonrisa exasperante, así como también una presencia poderosa, la tensión en la habitación se sintió aplastante de un momento a otro con ese hombre allí dentro.

Rukia parecía verdaderamente afectada. Veía a ese hombre con los ojos abiertos a su máxima expresión, era la primera vez que la veía tan fuera de sí, sin controlar la situación, y eso verdaderamente me preocupaba. Ella era vulnerable ahora.

— ¡Traidor! ¡Prófugo! ¡Suéltame, blasfemia! –gritó desesperada y se zafó del agarre de ese hombre, o más bien él la soltó y Rukia de inmediato retrocedió hasta colocarse frente a mí. Ella respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiera librado una ardua batalla física.

— ¿Qué es lo que te tiene atada a ese humano, Rukia-sama? –le preguntó el hombre con una calma absoluta, como si tuviera todo planeado de antemano, además, parecía medianamente amable y cortés al hablar –. Estoy notando una conexión no-oficial con él. No tienen un contrato de por medio. Qué decepcionado se sentirían tu padre y tu hermano al darse cuenta de esto.

— No tanto si les presento la cabeza del desertor número uno que manipuló a otros para que lo siguieran; Kyoka Suigetsu*. Por lo visto tienes a chicas demonios muy lindas a tu lado.

— Solo quiero una vida tranquila, y no hemos molestado a nadie –exclamó mirando a Loly y después a Cirucci, quien estaba entrando a la habitación –. Además, Rukia-sama, estar en ese infierno no es vida, si ya pagamos por nuestros pecados, ¿por qué seguir sirviendo al rey?

— Aizen-sama tiene razón –intervino Loly.

¡¿Aizen?! ¿Loly lo había llamado Aizen? Ese nombre… ¡lo conozco! Ese raro apellido le pertenecía a uno de los sospechosos de mi lista.

— ¿Aizen? –preguntó Rukia, alzando una ceja.

— Así me conocen en el mundo humano. No podía venir aquí y que me llamasen por mi verdadero nombre; Kyoka Suigetsu, es muy largo y anticuado. Tuve que cambiarlo –le explicó con paciencia ese Aizen.

— Dices que estar en el infierno no es vida –habló Rukia –. Por supuesto que no es vida, estamos muertos, _Aizen_. Y jamás terminaremos de pagar nuestros pecados, si hemos terminado de sufrir físicamente lo que sigue es sufrir una existencia superflua y obedecer al rey. Es la ley. Es como debe ser.

— Yo no lo creo así, Rukia-sama, lamento no pensar igual que tú.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Rukia? –pedí que me dijera. Yo no sabía nada y ellos todo. Estaba angustiado. Lo único que entendía era que ese Aizen de alguna forma había escapado del infierno con gente que pensaba igual que él, gente como Cirucci y Loly.

— ¿Así que tu nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo? –me observó Aizen. Su mirada no me gustó para nada. Era frívola y burlona –. Me pregunto qué es lo que tiene a Rukia-sama atada a ti tan férreamente –entrecerró los ojos y sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿Quién es usted? –le pregunté –. Más bien, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Han matado a alguien recientemente? Una familia, por ejemplo.

— No hemos hecho nada, Kurosaki Ichigo –vociferó Cirucci.

— Pero tú sí –se rió Loly.

— ¿Yo? –me señalé a mí mismo con el pulgar, confundido.

— Yo vi lo que estabas haciendo, Ichigoooo –canturreó Loly –. Yo te vi con mi hermoso ojo. ¡Tú lo hiciste! ¡Tú eres el responsable de…!

— ¡Loly! –Aizen levantó la voz, por primera vez su rostro calmado se desvaneció, estaba frunciendo levemente el ceño, estaba enojado –. No perturbes al muchacho –la regañó y Loly obedientemente bajó la mirada al suelo y se mantuvo callada.

— Déjala que termine –supliqué –. ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir, Loly? ¡Por favor responde! ¿Qué es lo que viste cuando llegaste a mi casa?

— Te vi a ti…

— Vámonos de aquí, Ichigo –sonó la voz autoritaria de Rukia.

—… matando –sonrió Loly de medio lado.

Mis ojos se abrieron a su máxima expresión.

— ¡Ichigo, no le creas nada! –me gritó Rukia. Pero ya no podía hacer nada. Loly había hablado.

Me vio… matando… a mí.

— ¡Que nos vamos ya! ¿O es que no entiendes, estúpido? –Rukia me estiró del brazo y me sacó de esa casa sin que yo opusiera resistencia. Yo estaba ido.

— Yo asesiné a mi familia –repetía constantemente con voz temblorosa.

Estábamos caminando por la acera, saliendo del hogar de Aizen mientras mis pensamientos se volvían cada vez más oscuros con el pasar de los segundos.

— ¡Ichigo! –Rukia se giró para quedar frente a mí. Yo casi no escuchaba lo que me decía, su voz era un eco lejano –. No les creas nada, ¡son demonios renegados, Ichigo! Son la peor escoria del infierno… son… Ichigo, ¿me estás escuchando? ¡Ichigo! –me gritó y me dio una fuerte bofetada que me tiró al suelo con la fuerza de un tornado. Sentí una mejilla arder contra el asfalto –. ¡Ichigo, lo lamento! Creo que se me pasó la mano –musitó preocupada, hincándose a mi lado, inclinándose hacia mí. Observé sus ojos violetas, eran buenos. ¿Por qué una chica como ella habría acabado en el infierno, convirtiéndose en un demonio? Ahora que la veía tan de cerca, recordé cómo Aizen la había llamado.

Rukia. Era un nombre que no había escuchado nunca antes y me pareció que era perfecto para ella, porque era desconocido, misterioso y un tanto oscuro. Rukia. _Rukia_. Qué bien se sentía saber su nombre. Ella parecía irse formando más y más una personalidad en mi mente. Me parecía cada vez algo más tangible, más real.

— Chica demonio... chica súcubo... shinigami...

— No me llames shinigami, mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia.

— Rukia… qué ojos tan bonitos tienes –declaré distraídamente.

— ¿Tan fuerte fue el golpe? –sonrió nerviosamente.

— No lo sé. Hey, Rukia.

— ¿Qué?

— Creo que perderé el conocimiento –declaré con debilidad.

— Lo sé, te pegué muy duro. Descuida, me haré cargo de ti.

— Rukia.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— La próxima vez, que sea de maid.

Y me desmayé.

.

.

.

_Te vi a ti… matando. ¡Tú lo hiciste! ¡Tú eres el responsable de…!_

— _¡BUENOS DÍAS, ICHIGOOOO! –gritaba papá dándome una patada en la cara para despertarme._

_Peleábamos bajando por la escalera._

— _Ichigo, el desayuno está servido –sonreía Yuzu tiernamente._

— _Ichi-nii, papá, dejen de pelear o me comeré sus desayunos –nos amenazaba Karin con su rostro inexpresivo._

_Te vi a ti… matando. ¡Tú lo hiciste! ¡Tú eres el responsable de…!_

_¿He sido yo?_

_Hay sangre por todo el piso, cadáveres, miembros pequeños regados por todas partes… pequeños… Yuzu…_

.

.

.

— ¿Ichigo? –la voz de Rukia, se oía tan lejana.

No podía despertar de ese sueño. Yo… matando a…

— Despierta, solo es una pesadilla –me movía un poco.

Pero no podía despertar. Mis ojos estaban pegados, las imágenes sangrientas iban y venían en mi cerebro, lo recordaba todo, el cómo encontré a papá y a mis hermanas. ¿Yo era el asesino? ¡Yo lo era! Me imaginaba a mí mismo con un cuchillo en la mano, me acercaba a Yuzu… ¡No, que esta pesadilla terminara ya! ¡Rukia, haz que termine! ¡Te lo suplico!

— ¡RUKIAA! –grité alterado, despertando de golpe. Estaba empapado de sudor y mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos, respiraba con suma dificultad, hiperventilando con fuerza. Mi mirada envuelta de pánico volteó a todos lados, Rukia estaba allí, en la orilla de mi cama… estábamos en mi cuarto, pero más importante, Rukia estaba conmigo, como lo prometió – Rukia –exclamé con cansancio, aún no recuperaba la respiración normal.

— Tranquilo, solo fue una pesadilla –afirmó.

— Estás aquí –susurré con voz trémula, estaba al borde del llanto. Estaba muy asustado de mí. Loly me vio… matando. Observé a Rukia, ella no me temía. Yo me erguí a la mitad, quedando sentado en la cama. Ella se levantó sobre sus rodillas para estar más alta que yo y luego, atrajo mi cabeza hacia su pecho, abrazándome contra ella. Sentí su calidez… ella era cálida a pesar de ser un frío demonio sin sentimientos –. No, Rukia, no puede ser… -no pude ser capaz de pronunciar otra palabra, mi voz se ahogó, sentí un grueso y doloroso nudo en la garganta. Y lloré.

— Tú no has hecho nada malo –me aseguró, pasando sus delgados dedos entre mi cabello.

— No lo sabes con certeza –dije. Pasé mis brazos a su alrededor y me aferré a ella; el único ser que veía por mí ahora, aunque fuera de una manera interesada. No importaba. Ella estaba aquí, ahuyentando la soledad.

— ¿Quiénes eran ellos, Rukia? ¿Por qué saben de mí? ¿Por qué vinieron a Karakura desde tan lejos? ¿Vinieron por mí? ¿Cómo es que los conoces, Rukia?

— Sabes que no puedo decirte eso a menos que…

— ¡YA DEJA ESE PUTO CONTRATO, RUKIA! –grité desenfrenado, alejándome de ella, reclamándole con dolor. Ya estaba harto de ese estúpido recordatorio suyo del contrato, el contrato, el contrato… No era el momento para traer al tema la maldita restricción del contrato, ¡No lo era!

— Será mejor que moderes tu voz –siseó.

— Rukia, explícame qué pasó, ¿quién es Aizen, y Loly, y Cirucci? –insistí con más ahínco.

Pero ella seguía sin responder, solo mirándome enojada con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Rukia! ¡No seas egoísta y dímelo! –le pedí. Mis ojos estaban lagrimosos. No me sentía nada bien. No podía controlar mi carácter, estaba inestable y creo que eso solo lograba alterar más a Rukia.

— ¿Egoísta yo? ¡¿Egoísta?! –me gritó furiosa –. ¡Te recuerdo que yo te salvé de que Ulquiorra Ciffer te estrangulara! ¡Y también te saqué de esa casa de demonios a la que te metiste! ¡Incluso yo fui quien abrió la puerta de la dirección para que tú entraras y vieras la información de la perra de Loly! ¡Absolutamente todo eso sin un contrato a cambio, Ichigo! ¿Y ahora me exiges que te cuente sobre mi mundo como si fuera mi obligación? ¿Quieres un maldito contrato, Ichigo? ¡Porque de otra forma no te creo digno de contarte sobre mi mundo! ¡Y si no quieres un contrato puedes irte mucho al demonio porque ya me harté de ti y de todos! ¡Vete a lloriquear por ahí por tu familia muerta, resuelve el acertijo de sus muertes SOLO! ¡Y déjame en paz de una maldita vez! ¡Después de todo, tú puedes hacerlo todo! ¡¿No es así, gran Kurosaki Ichigo?!

— ¡Oye, cierra tu asquerosa boca, enana! ¡Y no te atrevas a mencionar nada de mi familia, no tienes derecho! –le grité fuerte, y… dolido. ¿Quién era ella para hablar de mi padre y mis hermanas tan a la ligera?

— ¿Sí? ¡Pues tampoco tienes derecho a saber sobre Aizen y Loly, Cirucci y todo sobre mí! ¡Así que no me preguntes nada!

— ¡Pues bien! ¡Lárgate que nadie te llamó! ¡Te recuerdo que tú y solo tú… -la piqué fuerte con el índice en el hombro – eres la que viene a mí y no al revés!

— ¡Estoy harta de ti, Ichigo! –vociferó y tomó mi dedo índice y lo dobló hacia arriba. Escuché un doloroso y estridente crujido que me hizo gritar como un loco porque dolía como si el mismo infierno se desatara desde ahí.

— ¡Desgraciada! –alcancé a gritar mientras veía con asombro y sumo terror mi dedo quebrado hacia arriba.

Estaba observando mi dedo cuando ella me agarró del cuello de la camisa y me jaló hacia abajo haciéndome caer de rodillas de la cama al suelo de madera. Ella acercó su cara llena de enojo puro hacia mí, pude incluso hasta distinguir el color violeta de sus ojos furiosos.

— No tienes un contrato, inmundo humano, así que olvídate de que una vez me viste –me amenazó.

— Vete, sé que volverás, siempre vuelves –musité con la voz entrecortada y los dedos de mis manos temblaron ante la incertidumbre de si cumpliría su amenaza.

No supe en qué momento empezó, pero ella desapareció lentamente de abajo para arriba, difuminándose por completo y dejándome ahí, solo y de rodillas, con un dedo increíblemente quebrado y con unos nuevos amigos demonios y de otra vez sin ninguna maldita pista sobre el asesinato de mi familia.

— ¡Rukia, ya basta, ven aquí! –le grité.

Pero ella no apareció.

* * *

**Kyoka Suigetsu* Es el nombre de la zanpakuto de Aizen.**

**Inmediatamente contesto sus adorables reviews:**

**nessie black 10 Frany H.Q: **Hola!Gracias por seguir el fic! X3 Tu review me hizo reír XD Sigues en tu idea de que Orihime está loca! jaja Nanao es uno de los personajes que más me gustan y no la veo con otro hombre mas que con Shunsui, ellos me dan ternura, Nanao trata a Ichi como si fuera un hijito suyo, es que ellos no tienen hijos jeje Y sí, Kyoraku tiene ese aire de flojo, aunque creo que exageré con lo de vagabundo, mis disculpas! XD Gracias por tu review! Me encantó! Nos vemos! Cuídate!

**rukichi forever:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review! Que gusto saber que te gustó el fic! Lo hago con esfuerzo para ustedes lectores :) Cuídate mucho!

**También gracias a los Favs y Follows! **

* * *

_ Nos leemos luego... si tú quieres X3_


	5. Interludio I

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sama Hago esto sin fines de lucro, es solo para entretener y liberar mis locas ideas de algún modo.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 5 Interludio I**

"_Recemos porque esto no se convierta_

_En la última vez que nos veamos" Kurosaki Ichigo_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**H**a pasado una semana… y Rukia no ha vuelto.

Las clases han terminado por fin. El período vacacional ha llegado.

Y la lista de sospechosos también se ha reducido. Ahora solo están Unohana Retsu, Gilga Nnoitra y Urahara Kisuke. Solo tres. Había liberado a Inoue, Aizen y Loly de toda culpa, aunque de ésta última aún tenía dudas. Ella es quien estuvo antes que todos en la escena del crimen, cuando yo llegué a casa ella fue quien me encontró seguramente en estado de shock.

Hace unos días volví a la casa de Aizen y sus amigas, pero estaba abandonada, se habían ido a España seguramente. La única que probablemente podría encontrarlos sería Rukia, pero como lo he dicho antes, ella no está más.

Mis amigos me habían invitado a la playa pero les dije que no podía ir porque tenía que trabajar. Era obvio, ahora ya no tengo a nadie que pueda sostenerme. La alacena está vacía, al igual que el refrigerador, este último lo he desconectado para ahorrar energía eléctrica. Esa mañana estaba revisando la sección de empleos en el periódico, tomando una taza de café amargo, como me gusta. No había nada que me interesara. Vendedor de autos, fotógrafo...

De repente sonó el timbre de la casa. Levanté la vista del periódico mirando hacia la puerta, preguntándome quién podría ser, si tal vez podría ser Rukia.

Abrí la puerta y no había nadie, voltee a todos lados pero no, no había nada allí salvo una mediana caja negra en el suelo sin ninguna nota a la vista. Me puse en cuclillas para cogerla y llevarla dentro. Pensé que sería alguna broma de los niños de mi calle. Dentro de la caja había por fin una nota doblada en dos y además algo envuelto en papel negro. Leí la nota con cuidado:

"_Hola, Kurosaki Ichigo. Las vacaciones han iniciado y tengo la ilusión de abrir un café maid. Tienes el honor de ser mi primer empleado nuevo. Preséntate con tu uniforme ya puesto, Ururu te estará esperando en la esquina de tu calle para guiarte hasta mí. Te espero a las 3 en punto hoy mismo, no llegues tarde. _

_Con amor… El sombrerero loco."_

— ¿Sombrerero loco? ¿Qué mierda es esto? –Fruncí el ceño. Dejé la nota de lado y quité el papel que envolvía algo dentro de la caja, descubrí que era ropa, un pantalón y chaleco negro y una camisa blanca, un uniforme de… mesero.

Observé el reloj, faltaban dos minutos para las tres de la tarde. No tenía nada que perder, además necesitaba un trabajo ya y este tipo al parecer me conocía. Me puse el uniforme junto a unos zapatos negros. Até las agujetas y enseguida salí de casa hacia la esquina donde me encontré con una niña de falda larga color rosa y cabello violeta oscuro mirándome con nerviosismo.

— Hola, Kurosaki Ichigo –me saludó sonrojada y con las manos juntas.

— ¡Sabes mi nombre! ¿Quién eres tú?

— Mi nombre es Ururu.

— Ururu… así que lo que decía el recado es real.

— Claro que es real, mi jefe me ha mandado por ti, así que vámonos, es malo llegar tarde.

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Yo la seguí.

— Y dime… Ururu, ¿tienes mucho trabajando para tu jefe? ¿De verdad se hace llamar El sombrerero loco?

— El sombrerero loco es solo el apodo con el que le llaman los que no lo conocen. Y sí, tengo un poco trabajando allí.

No haré tan largo esto. Finalmente llegamos a la tienda

Era un edificio de dos pisos de aspecto tradicional. Tenía un enorme letrero blanco con kanjis negras. A simple vista parecía una tienda común y corriente, hasta un poco miserable, y por dentro no era la excepción. El piso era de madera vieja y a los lados había anaqueles con diferentes productos un tanto raros. Al final de ese pequeño cuarto había una especie de tarima alzada donde había un hombre sentado con un kimono verde militar y un abrigo de un verde más oscuro, además, lo que más me llamaba la atención de él era ese sombrero raro de rayas verdes y blancas… un segundo…

Sí. No tardé en reconocerlo. Piel blanca, cabello beige y esos ojos grises. Esa persona no puede ser alguien más que Urahara Kisuke, otro de los sospechosos del asesinato de mi familia. Mis músculos se tensaron, fruncí el ceño furioso. ¿Por qué él me había traído hacia él? ¿Acaso esto es una maldita trampa?

— Calma, Kurosaki Ichigo –me dijo tranquilamente con una voz un tanto formal y educada –Antes que nada permíteme decirte que yo no asesiné a tu familia.

Aquello me tomó por sorpresa y relajé mis facciones un poco. Estaba confundido.

— ¿Entonces cómo es que el jefe Kenpachi te considera un sospechoso?

— ¿Cómo sabes tú que soy un sospechoso?

— ¿Cómo sabe usted que yo sabía que es un sospechoso e inmediatamente negó ser el asesino?

— Touché –sonrió de medio lado y luego empezó a levantarse, apoyándose en su bastón a pesar de que yo lo veía muy joven –Déjame presentarme correctamente. Mi nombre es Urahara Kisuke, dueño de esta tienda y próximo dueño del café maid Urahara. También amigo de tu padre. ¡Y tu próximo jefe! –añadió con una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

Ahora entendía por qué lo apodaban el sombrerero loco.

— ¿Amigo de mi padre? –Alcé una ceja –Claro, no veo por qué no, ambos actúan como auténticos locos.

— Sí, Isshin era muy divertido. Pero a lo que voy: ¿Cómo sé que me consideras sospechoso? Fácil. Oh, querida Ururu, ¿nos traes un poco de té en la habitación por favor?

— Claro que sí, jefe. Con permiso –se despidió la niña entrando por una puerta.

Urahara me indicó que fuéramos a la otra habitación donde había una mesa y dos cojines. Nos sentamos al mismo tiempo. Toda la habitación estaba en silencio.

— Bien, empiece a hablar, Urahara-san –le pedí.

— Kurosaki-san, por favor dime que no has firmado ningún contrato en estos días.

— ¿Cómo? –Parpadeé sorprendido –Urahara-san, explíqueme qué es lo que usted sabe de mí.

— Sé que hay un demonio persiguiéndote. Sí, conozco la existencia de esos seres. Por favor contéstame.

— No, no he firmado ningún contrato. Y usted dígame, ¿es un demonio también?

— ¡Qué alivio saber que no has firmado nada! –se alegró un momento pero luego volvió su rostro sombrío –… digamos que mitad demonio mitad humano, larga historia. Lo importante es que no te has dejado seducir por ese demonio. Verás, cuando tu familia… murió… yo no podía creerlo. Isshin siempre me pareció una persona muy fuerte físicamente, me resultaba extraño que no hubiese podido defender a sus hijas él mismo, lo que me hizo pensar en que tal vez, solo tal vez, fue atacado por alguien no humano –Veía a Urahara atentamente, sus palabras eran muy lógicas, decía cosas simples en las que yo no me había puesto a pensar – Cuando fui a ver su casa ya era de noche. Te vi llegar allí y me quedé un rato frente a tu casa, preguntándome si debería entrar o no, y de hacerlo qué cosa te diría cuando, de repente, yo vi una mariposa negra. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? –Negué inmediatamente –Significa que hay un demonio cerca. Los demonios acuden al mundo humano buscando reclutar más almas para el infierno, entre más almas oscurecen ellos, mejor recompensados son allá donde el fuego abrasador quema. Las almas que son más fáciles de oscurecer son las que corresponden a personas solas, tristes, vengativas, egoístas… y tú en esos momentos eras un blanco fácil. Vi que la mariposa negra entró por tu ventana y en eso me decidí a entrar a tu casa pero… la policía estaba rondando tu calle, no me di cuenta y me arrestaron. Así es como acabé siendo un sospechoso, francamente hice algo estúpido. No pude detener que ese demonio entrara en tu vida. No pude defender al hijo de mi amigo. Cuando salí de mi encarcelamiento días después, fui a buscarte pero no te encontré, no estabas. De camino a mi tienda te vi caminando con… _eso_. Con un demonio. Creí que tú ya habías firmado su contrato. Me alegro de que no haya sido así.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente, desviando mi atención e interrumpiendo completamente nuestra plática.

— Con permiso –entró Ururu con una charola donde llevaba dos tazas de té humeante. Los depositó sobre la mesa y nos ofreció también galletas en un plato.

— Gracias, Ururu, eres tan tierna –le sonrió Urahara.

Él parecía muy amable con ella. La niña se retiró de allí, volviendo a dejarnos solos. Viéndolo de ese modo, Urahara no me parecía una mala persona y tal vez me estuviera diciendo la verdad, que él había sido considerado sospechoso por Kenpachi solo por un error.

— Urahara-san, ¿usted ha estado en el infierno? –pregunté mientras él bebía un poco de té.

— No. Nací aquí en el mundo humano y de ser posible quiero quedarme aquí.

— Entonces usted no sabe nada de la rebelión de demonios que hubo en el infierno –lamenté. Esa rebelión de demonios que había mencionado Rukia la vez pasada, donde el líder fue Kyoka Suigetsu alias Aizen.

— Claro que sé de ella. El no estar en ese lugar no me hace un inexperto sobre historias y leyendas. Desde tiempos inmemoriales los demonios han escapado del inframundo buscando pretextos para no volver, se convierten en susurradores de muertes, de acciones malas, incluso en fantasmas aulladores. Pero la rebelión más grande fue con Kyoka Suigetsu, él y su grupo no solo escaparon sino que tuvieron el valor de vivir como querían en el mundo humano, viven como humanos comunes y corrientes.

— ¿Y no se supone que alguien debería regresarlos a dónde pertenecen?

— Naturalmente. Los están cazando, Kurosaki-san.

— Pues no están haciendo un buen trabajo. Incluso Aizen tiene residencia en España junto a sus amigas.

— Eso no es verdad. Si yo fuera perseguido porque quieren llevarme al infierno, lo que haría sería tener una vida nómada, moviéndome de un lugar a otro. El decir que vive en tal lugar, en España como dices tú, es solo apariencia para no llamar la atención de los humanos. Intentan confundirse con ellos para no ser encontrados, y lo hacen bien.

— Si conoces a Aizen, dime… ¿también conoces a Kuchiki Rukia? –pregunté con mis esperanzas apelmazadas en mi corazón latente.

— ¿Kuchiki Rukia? –se frotó la barbilla, pensando –Claro que la conozco. Es una de mis clientas más fieles.

— ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? ¡CONOCES A RUKIA! –salté sobre la mesa que nos separaba y lo zarandee por la solapa de su abrigo.

— ¿Eh? Estoy confundido, Kurosaki-san, ¿cómo es que conoces a mi clienta Kuchiki Rukia? –Urahara de verdad parecía incluso más confundido que yo.

— ¿Cómo no la voy a conocer? ¡Es Rukia! ¡La demonio que me persigue, con la que usted me vio! –le grité enfadado por su actitud tan despreocupada.

— ¿Esa demonio y Kuchiki Rukia son la misma persona? –se rascó tranquilamente la nuca, pensando.

— ¡Es lo que estoy diciendo! –fruncí el ceño. Mi paciencia estaba por los suelos – ¿Cómo es posible que no la hayas reconocido?

— Bueno, esa demonio tenía el cabello negro e iba vestida de lo que parecía ser un súcubo… y la Kuchiki Rukia que yo conozco no luce así.

— ¡Ah, cierto! –Caí en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando –. Esta tipa tiene una enferma obsesión por los disfraces, seguramente no la reconociste por eso.

— ¡Oh, es verdad! –sonrió Urahara-san –. Ella siempre me compra disfraces.

Urahara-san aparte de ser un sombrerero loco también era un despistado de lo peor.

— ¿Qué clase de tienda es esta? –me pregunté volteando para todos lados.

— Una tienda especial para todo tipo de criaturas –sonrió amablemente –. Aquí todo ser sobrenatural es bienvenido.

— Como Rukia es su clienta, ¿Entonces usted sabe dónde está Rukia? –inquirí enojado.

— Me pregunto por qué te interesa el paradero de un demonio que trata de robar tu alma. Y, ¿qué no se supone que ella debería estar contigo intentando convencerte de firmar el contrato?

— No está conmigo ahora, ayer peleamos –respondí desviando la mirada, incómodo.

— ¿Pelearon? –entrecerró los ojos, viéndome fijamente.

— Algo así.

— ¿Por qué estás sonrojado levemente? –levantó una ceja, divertido.

— N-no estoy sonrojado, es solo que aquí hace mucho calor. Estamos en julio, por si lo olvida.

— Ajá, claro.

— ¡Es verdad!

— No dije que no lo fuera –su irritante sonrisita solo me ponía a rabiar más –. Y no. No sé dónde pueda estar Kuchiki Rukia. Dime, Kurosaki-san, ¿te sientes de alguna manera apegado a ella o algo por el estilo?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Es s-solo que… ella… me prometió una cosa –bajé la mirada, recordando pequeños flashes de días pasados.

"_Haz lo que quieras, Kurosaki Ichigo. Pronto firmaras ese contrato"(1)_

"_Descuida, me haré cargo de ti"(2)_

— No puedo evitar preguntarme por qué está tan interesada en mi alma –expuse mi mayor duda en voz alta, sin saberlo. Urahara me escuchó y se puso pensativo.

— Debes ser especial para ella, la pregunta es… ¿por qué?

Negué con la cabeza lentamente.

— Estoy desviándome. Tengo que concentrarme en mi objetivo: descubrir al verdadero asesino de mi familia.

— Claro, y yo también he estado trabajando en eso –dijo Urahara-san.

— ¿De veras? ¿Y qué ha descubierto, Urahara-san? –abrí grandes los ojos con sorpresa.

— He estado eliminando sospechosos de mi lista, y ahora solo quedan simplemente dos: Unohana Retsu y Gilga Nnoitra.

— Exactamente los mismos que tengo yo. La única que podría saber con exactitud qué pasó es Aivirrne Loly, pero ella se ha ido a quién sabe dónde. Ella estaba liada con Cirucci y Aizen. ¿Usted sabía que el mismo Aizen vivió un tiempo en esta ciudad?

— ¿Qué si lo sé? Claro que sí. Puedo sentir la energía demoniaca a veinte kilómetros a la redonda. Es una habilidad que solo los demonios poseen.

— ¡¿Y usted cree que Aivirrne Loly podría tener algo que ver con la muerte de…?!

— No –me detuvo –. No tendrían por qué hacerlo, llamarían la atención de los cazadores de demonios, no les conviene. Quien quiera que lo haya hecho, escúchame bien, Kurosaki-san, lo hizo con un propósito. ¿No crees que es demasiado que tus familiares murieran precisamente el día de tu cumpleaños?

Bajé la mirada. Me puse a pensar por un momento. Sí, aquél fatídico día fue mi cumpleaños. Apenas había pasado casi una semana y media de aquél suceso.

— ¿Está diciendo que… que lo hicieron para hacerme daño? ¿Qué yo soy el culpable?

— No estoy diciendo que seas el culpable. Y el que quisieran hacerte daño solo es una suposición. Nada está comprobado. ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no lo comprobamos inmediatamente? –sonrió.

— ¿Cómo?

— Visitando el hospital general de Karakura, naturalmente. ¿Sabes quién trabaja allí? Unohana Retsu-san. Es una doctora y… qué raro, Gilga Nnoitra es su paciente.

Entrecerré los ojos, observando a Urahara.

— ¿Cómo es que sabe de esa información? –le pregunté.

— ¡El pedido está terminado! –entró un chico de cabello rojo de aspecto rebelde a la habitación. Traía consigo dos bolsas de plástico blanco donde guardaba lo que parecía ser cajas de almuerzo humeante.

— ¡Por favor entrega el primer pedido a domicilio del café maid Urahara! –me pidió el sombrerero loco con una sonrisa amplia –Es para el hospital de Karakura –me informó.

Quise reprocharle que era raro que un café maid tuviera servicio a domicilio, pero con tal de ir al hospital bajo un pretexto no me importó. Tomé el pedido y empecé a irme de allí.

— ¡Reacciona rápido, Kurosaki-san! –me gritó Urahara y al girarme me tiró unas llaves. Las atrapé enseguida y observé la camioneta que había a un lado de la tienda.

Me subí y conduje lo más tranquilamente que pude hasta el hospital general de Karakura.

Ya solo faltan dos sospechosos por encarar.

¡Unohana Retsu, Gilga Nnoitra, voy por ustedes con toda mi furia!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**F**inalmente el día ha llegado. Los últimos sospechosos van a ser comprobados por mí mismo. La tortura lentamente llega a su fin.

Solo dos sospechosos, los últimos sospechosos reunidos en un mismo lugar.

Llegué a la recepción siendo recibido por una mujer alta y de cabello rubio.

— Buenos días, vengo a entregar un pedido para… -verifiqué el nombre de la cliente en el papelito que traía en la mano – Odder… oddershuak…

— Odelschwank Tu Neliel –me corrigió la rubia. Yo asentí –Ella está en la habitación 3, aunque a esta hora debe estar tomando el sol en la azotea con su mejor amigo. El elevador está por allá –señaló.

Le agradecí y luego me encaminé hacia el elevador que me llevaría al último piso superior. Mi corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente, desbocado, como si presintiera que el final del misterio estuviera cerca. Casi podía sentir entre mis dedos el cuello del asesino. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron de par en par y entonces salí a la espaciosa azotea donde el sol pegaba un poco duro, es decir, era julio, un mes muy caliente.

A lo lejos observé a una joven de cabello verde menta que estaba recargada contra el barandal de la azotea, mirando la ciudad. Traía una bata blanca y a su lado había un tanque de oxígeno.

— ¿Señorita Neliel? –le pregunté.

Ella volvió su rostro y me observó detenidamente.

— Siempre encargando comida de dudosa procedencia, Neliel –se quejó una voz detrás de mí. Miré hacia atrás, sentado sobre el suelo y recargado contra una pared estaba un hombre joven de cabello negro y largo con una sonrisa exagerada y unos ojos rasgados.

Gilga Nnoitra. Era inconfundible para mí. Yo tenía los rostros de los sospechosos grabados en piedra en mi memoria, los veía en sueños, en pesadillas, incluso despierto los tenía en la cabeza, siempre presentes.

Sentí que mis manos se apretaban hasta convertirse en puños con solo verlo. Parecía de ese tipo de gente que haría cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Neliel, él no parecía estar enfermo, se veía un poco pálido, pero físicamente estaba bien, se veía ágil e inteligente.

— No sé por qué estás aquí, Kurosaki Ichigo –exclamó él –Pero es un gran error. Neliel, vete de aquí.

— ¿Qué? Pero si encargué comida para los dos –respondió la otra.

Nnoitra le dirigió una mirada severa.

— Lo digo enserio.

— ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer, Nnoitra? –se preocupó la chica.

— Solo vete.

Ella, un poco renuente, se fue de allí observándonos a los dos con desconfianza.

— Sé a lo que has venido aquí.

— He venido para preguntártelo directamente –fruncí el ceño –. Responde, ¿has sido tú quien asesinó a la familia Kurosaki?

Él sonrió. Se rió un poco, lentamente. Pero después…. Nada.

Silencio.

Él no sonrió más, solo me miró fijamente.

— Sí, Kurosaki Ichigo. Finalmente has descubierto al asesino.

Mis ojos se abrieron a su máxima expresión, abrí la boca con sorpresa e instintivamente apreté las manos en puños.

En un solo segundo ocurrieron muchas cosas.

Una espada. Él sacó una espada de no sé dónde, una espada compuesta por dos medias lunas pegadas en contra, la empuñó con fuerza, corrió hacia mí sin pensárselo mucho, gritó emocionado y pasó por un lado mío.

De repente, sentí un corte en mi costado derecho. La sangre saltó por un momento y luego empezó a resbalar a borbotones por mi cintura. Caí de rodillas, totalmente confundido. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo es que ni siquiera pude moverme? ¿Cómo es que él era tan rápido?

Contuve mi herida con ambas manos y aun así no era suficiente. No era nada suficiente. Tenía casi la mitad lateral del abdomen cortado. ¿Cómo era posible que él pudiera hacerme tal corte? No me podía caber en la cabeza cómo es que fue capaz de moverse tan rápido y cortarme con tanta fuerza.

De repente escuché que alguien iba a entrar a la azotea. ¡Que no fuera la chica del cabello verde! Estaría en graves problemas, igual que yo. Pero no. No era ella sino una mujer de kimono negro y un haori blanco y holgado. Tenía el cabello negro suelto y hacia adelante, liso completamente y largo.

— Kurosaki Ichigo –dijo ella mirándome –. Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es…

La observé.

— Unohana Retsu –añadí antes que ella. Rió levemente, complacida.

— Así que has estado jugando al detective, cariño.

— H-he esperado e-este día… -musité con dificultad, intentando que la voz no se me ahogara.

— Lo sé –sonrió ella –. Nosotros también.

Nnoitra vino desde atrás y se puso al lado de Unohana. Ambos me miraban como si fuera una presa que estaban a punto de comer. Así que… este era el fin. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que moverme.

— Nnoitra… -habló Unohana.

— Sí –respondió Nnoitra volviendo a mostrar su sonrisa espantosa con esos dientes blancos inmaculados. Empuñó su espada con fuerza, con la más pura intención de venir por mí. Si eso iba a pasar, no había remedio, pero al menos quería saber la verdad.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que hice para que mataran a mi familia? –grité con furia, viéndolos con odio.

— Fue una orden –contestó Nnoitra con simplicidad.

— ¿Una orden? ¡¿Una orden de quién?! – ¿De verdad? ¿Mi familia muerta por una orden? ¿Sólo por una orden? No podía creerlo. Sentí los ojos escociendo, quería llorar, pero no era el momento. Debía mantenerme calmado pero el odio, el coraje y la venganza estaban dominando mi corazón ahora. Quería degollarlo, quería cortar su garganta por decir algo tan vil, tan cruel. Una familia asesinada por un maldito monstruo, por una orden, solo por una maldita orden.

— Fue una orden del Rey –aclaró Unohana dando un paso adelante –. Para despertar tus poderes, Kurosaki Ichigo. Hubo una vez hace 17 años un descendiente del Rey que se perdió en el mundo humano… pero finalmente, después de tantos siglos, ha sido encontrado. Eres tú, Kurosaki Ichigo… Vamos, vamos al infierno juntos, a donde perteneces, a donde un trono te espera. Pero antes, tenemos que separar tu alma de tu cuerpo, antes tienes que morir.

— Yo lo mataré –se adelantó Nnoitra emocionado, empuñando su espada, mirándome con una sonrisa malévola.

Yo estaba de rodillas, desangrándome. Sin escapatoria estoy.

Rukia… ¿Dónde estás? Si tan solo hubiera firmado ese contrato…

No pasa nada, ella no vendrá, está más que claro. Intento concentrarme. Fuerzo los recuerdos para que acudan a mi mente, es la única manera, recordar el dolor para sentir ira, para sentir furia, para poder sobrevivir. Enojarme es la única opción que encuentro.

Sí. Si voy a morir, al menos quiero darle un golpe a este tipo raro. Quiero destruirlo… por papá, por Karin, ¡Por Yuzu!

— ¡NO MORIRÉ TAN FÁCIL! –grité con todas mis fuerzas, desgarrando mi garganta. Me levanté, me puse en pie, no sé cómo pero lo hice. La ira me da fuerzas, los recuerdos me brindan coraje.

Nnoitra pareció un poco sorprendido pero no retrocedió, Unohana solo nos miraba expectante. De repente, una mariposa negra pasó sobrevolando en medio de nuestro campo de batalla y eso distrajo a Nnoitra y Unohana, pero no a mí.

Corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían hacia Nnoitra y tomé una parte del mango de su espada. Él volteó inmediatamente y frunció el ceño, me miró desde arriba, pues él era muy alto, y apretó la espada con su mano. No podía arrebatarle esa espada, la tenía bien sujeta, pero aun así yo ya había tomado parte de la espada y no iba a soltarla.

— ¡Déjame matarte! –vociferó Nnoitra y lanzó su brazo hacia adelante, con fuerza, pero ni con eso lograría que yo soltara su espada –. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, bicho?

— Nnoitra… -le habló Unohana, tal vez iba a darle una orden o algo así, Nnoitra desvió su atención hacia la mujer que tenía una mariposa negra parada en su cabeza, al parecer Unohana no se había dado cuenta.

— Unohana-san… tienes un demonio en la cabeza –le indicó Nnoitra.

Esa mariposa negra estaba ayudándome bastante. Qué gran coincidencia por parte del destino. Nnoitra aflojó su agarre de la espada y yo aproveché para levantar la espada y encajar uno de los picos de las medias lunas en la garganta de éste.

No sé cómo lo hice, no sé cómo me moví tan rápido, cómo es que aproveché ese frágil momento de apenas dos segundos, pero lo había hecho, sin dudas. Un par de gotas de sangre salpicaron mi rostro. Nnoitra tenía su propia espada encajada en la garganta, atravesándola.

Caí de bruces de pura impresión. No sé quién estaba más asustado, si él o yo. Gilga tenía los ojos desencajados por la sorpresa, me observó fijamente y luego se tocó la garganta maltrecha con manos temblorosas, miró hacia Unohana, trató de decirle algo pero lo único que salió de su boca fue sangre. Finalmente cayó de espaldas hacia el suelo.

Mi corazón latía tan rápido y tan potente que por momentos sentía que iba a saltar de mi pecho. Mi respiración era agitada e hiperventilaba notablemente. Estaba entre asustado, confundido, enojado… una maraña de sentimientos encontrados.

Yo; un humano, había herido a un demonio.

¿Yo, un humano?

Recordé las palabras que Unohana me dijo al principio y entonces caí en la cuenta de lo que había querido decirme.

"_Hubo una vez hace 17 años un descendiente del Rey que se perdió en el mundo humano… pero finalmente, después de tantos siglos, ha sido encontrado. Eres tú, Kurosaki Ichigo… Vamos, vamos al infierno juntos, a donde perteneces, a donde un trono te espera." _

Tiene… que ser una broma.

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza, en verdad las clases se pusieron bien bitches y no tenía tiempo de sentarme tranquilamente a escribir el capítulo. Agradezco de antemano la paciencia de todos. **

**(1) Frase del primer capítulo.**

**(2) Frase del capítulo 4.**

**Ahora mismo contesto sus lindos reviews:**

**diana carolina:** Hola! Gracias por dejar un lindo review! Sí, cada vez se enreda más esta trama, al igual que mi cabeza, jaja. Espero que después de tantos enredos sigas conmigo, así como también espero que este capítulo haya podido ser de tu agrado. ¡Hubiera estado bien ese beso furioso que dijiste, jaja! Cuídate mucho!

**kleinegirl87:** Hola, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer este fanfic! Y gracias por dejar un comentario! Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, yo también sufro cuando no actualizo rápido Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado Que estés muy bien!

**Bere Lel: **Hola! Muchas gracias por el review! Lo sé, Ichigo nada perdido! Jajaja Espero que este cap haya podido ser de tu agrado! Cuídate!

**nessie black 10 Frany H.Q :** Hola nessie! Muchas gracias por ese adorable review! No te preocupes, no tienes que disculparte y menos si fue por HitsuHina jaja. Sí, Orihime se pasa de tontilla, siempre deja que le peguen, no sé por qué pero Loly es un personaje que me encanta, tal vez la adoro por su maldad, jeje. Al igual que tú, yo muero por ver a Rukia de maid, jeje, ya tengo más o menos un boceto del próximo capítulo. Sí, Rukia en otra vida fue Mikasa! Jaja, y bien que acabó en el infierno. Intentaré sacar más a Shunsui y Nanao, también me encantan! Bueno, espero que este capítulo haya podido ser de tu agrado! Nos leemos en otro capítulo! Cuídate mucho demasiado bastante!

**Cada capítulo tiene una nueva imagen, todas esas imágenes se encuentran alojadas en un álbum de mi Facebook, por si las quieren ver o por si se les pasó alguna estoy registrada en Face como Lu Hatake y tengo la misma foto de perfil de Fanfiction.**

* * *

_Nos leemos luego… si tú quieres._


End file.
